


Ethan and Aiden Stiner Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 28,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Ethan and Aiden Stiner imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

You smiled at Aiden when he walked over to you, looking as if he was going to say something until you felt the heavy weight of Stiles’ arm around your shoulders.

 

“Move along fur ball.” He muttered, glaring until Aiden left.

 

“Stiles that was mean.” You pointed out but the boy just shrugged.

 

“Hey you don’t know what he wanted, he could have attacked you.” Stiles warned with a brotherly tone which made you roll your eyes.

“In the middle of school, in a corridor, which Is full of students several of which are supernatural and my friends?” You asked dubiously.

 

“Yes.” He dragged you over to the others and told them about Aiden.

 

“Don’t worry we’ll keep you safe.” Liam muttered, his chest puffed out a little as he smiled at you.

**********************************************************************

“Hey where’s (Y/N)?” Brett asked when Liam and Mason met him on the field so they could head over to Scott’s.

 

“She’s with Stiles and Lydia.” Liam muttered, flicking through your texts to show him the message.

 

“She told me she was hanging out with you two.” Brett told them and they all stared at Liam’s phone as he dialled Stiles’ number.

 

“Is (Y/N) with you… no she said she was with you but told Brett she was with us… why would she be with Scott he has work?... ok we’ll find her.” Liam hung up and jerked his head to the school. “I know her locker combination, we’ll get something track her scent.

 

An hour later Scott and Stiles hurried to meet them in the woods, Liam insisted that the scent had headed in there despite the fact that you would have known better than to go into the woods alone.

 

“Split up and cover ground, we need to find her before it gets dark, if we haven’t found her by then we’ll call the Sherriff.

 

“Maybe she’s put down a fake scent, she was asking about it the other day.” Stiles mumbled as the betas hurried off to look for you but ended up winding back and staring again.

 

“What!” Scott snapped. “Stiles she could have gotten herself in real danger!” Scott hurried to join the other wolves while Mason and Stiles tried to call people and find if you were with anyone.

 

“Hey Stiles what is it I’m really busy?” Melissa asked curtly, expecting Stiles to have some sort of horrific sounding emergency.

 

“We lost (Y/N).” He admitted.

 

“Stiles, you are all far too over protective, I know exactly where she is and I’ll only tell you if you promise not to rush down there.” She warned and Stiles hummed as he glanced at Scott, flinching when the alpha hopped onto the roof and slid through the window to get to one of your jackets that you’d left in the back.

 

“No promises with the werewolves.” He sighed, rolling his eyes when Liam dived in too.

 

“She’s in a date with a boy she likes.” Stiles hung up before she even told him who it was.

 

“She’s with Aiden.” He grumbled.

********************************************************************

“(Y/N)!” Scott’s voice echoed through the room and your bedroom burst open, both you and Aiden jumping apart when the pack all but piled into the room.

 

“He has not shirt on!” Liam yelped and lifted you up so he could give you to Scott.

 

“Put me down!” You complained but when you wriggle more Scott just hoists you higher over his shoulder.

 

“We don’t like you.” Brett growled.

 

“What he said.” Stiles agreed with a bat slung on his shoulder.

 

“Really guys this is more ridiculous than the time Liam tackled the postman!” You squeaked.

 

“He was hitting on you.” Liam moaned and poked the end of your nose.

 

“We don’t want you dating (Y/N).” Scott growled at Aiden who chuckled and reached for his shirt. “And if you come near her again we’ll… fight you.” You snorted out a giggle and had to muffle it in Scott’s shirt when Brett growled softly at you.

 

“You know there’s one thing that’s going to get in the way of your brotherly protectiveness.” Aiden sighed as he shoved past them and headed to your bedroom door.

 

“What is that exactly?” Stiles squared up to the wolf as he spoke and glared up at him.

 

“She’s stubborn and we like each other.” He chuckled when their faces dropped and left your house.

 

“I hate you all, you’re so embarrassing, I’m never speaking to any of you again.” You grumbled getting quieter when Scott set you down and they all looked at you as you pouted.

 

“Curly fries?” Stiles asked and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll drive and Scott can pay.” He laughed when Scott went to object but nodded in agreement.

 

“Fine, but I’m only talking to you if we can have milkshakes.” You huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

“You feel it too, right?” Aiden asked as Ethan finished talking to you and just stared after you.

 

“Yeah it’s weird.” Ethan mumbled.

 

“What’re we going to do about it?” Aiden rounded his brother to get his full attention.

“Why would we do anything about it?” Ethan sighed.

 

“Because it’s irritating, feeling like you have to follow her around when she’s just a human.” He grumbled as his brother shook his head and turned to look at him.

 

“It’s not irritating just… a little different.” He watched Aiden carefully, noting the way his brother seemed to physical float on your scent, his body swaying towards it, despite his instance that he didn’t want to go near you.

 

It continued for weeks, he’d sniff out your scent with ease, a little too well for Ethan not to question it. Eventually the twins had enough and sought out Deaton who listened to the twins complain with amusement when he figured out almost immediately what was wrong.

 

“You’re sure you don’t know why you feel drawn to her?” Deaton tested them, asking in hopes of finding out if they knew and wanted him to admit it.

 

I don’t know and I’d like it to stop.” Aiden growled.

 

“Well you’ll just have to get used to it.” Deaton sighed, deciding the twins had no clue, as they had told him when they arrived. “She’s your mate Aiden.”

 

“What, that makes no since, how come Ethan can feel it?” Aiden snapped before calming slightly and rolling his eyes. “We’re twins… is she his mate to?”

 

“No, she’s yours however Ethan you will feel the need to protect her.” Deaton explained and both boys slowly nodded.

*************************************************************

“Hey you!” Aiden called, your friends parting when he made it clear he wanted your attention alone.

 

“Really, hey you?” Ethan chuckled. “Why not Oi?”

 

“Hey, come on I just want to say hi.” Aiden explained as you tried to hide behinds your friends only for them to move away and giggle.

 

“Aiden she’s shy.” Ethan teased when you played your nails over your teeth to hide the awkward smile.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to scare you I just think you’re cute.” Aiden smiled when you giggled as you glanced at your friends before hurrying off, glancing over your shoulder at him.

 

“Well I guess you made a first impression.” Ethan chuckled when Aiden groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, you want a ride?” One of the twins asked as they pulled up next to you.

 

“To school?” you asked not sure if they were actually going to class.

 

“Yeah, we have some stuff to do so we might as well go.” Aiden grumbled as he flipped up his helmets visor.

 

“You’ll be late if you keep walking.” Ethan pointed out.

 

“Um… thanks.” You mumbled when Ethan took your bags as Aiden helped you hop on the back of his bike.

“Don’t fall off and wear this.” He grunted as he handed you his helmet, and they hurtled to school with your clutching Aiden’s jacket.

 

As soon as you got to school you spotted the boy you’d been crushing on. He was making out with a girl, despite telling you the night before that the two of you should start dating.

 

“You ok?” Aiden asked, following your gaze.

 

“Yeah I guess.” You mumbled, ducking your head into Aiden’s back when the boy glanced at you. “Thanks for the ride.”

 

They watched you hurry off, forgetting that Ethan had your bags, as you tried to get to Form before the bell rang.

 

 

“Aiden, can I help you?” Your Form teacher asked and he held out your bags.

 

“I’m looking for (Y/N).” He muttered without looking away from you.

 

Your head shot up as he said your name, everyone in the class stared at you as you got up, almost tripping as you went to grab them.

 

“Thanks!” you whispered, glancing involuntarily at your crush who was sat next to the door.

 

“No problem, I’m not going to Form if you want to talk about what’s bugging you.” He offered.

 

“Nothing’s wrong I’m fine… can I have a lift home?” You mumbled and fiddled with your bag.

 

“Yeah sure.” He smiled and kissed your forehead, to the both of your freezing before your teacher cleared their throat.

*********************************************************

“So… you think that the twins are werewolves?” You asked the frantic boy who’d run up to you.

 

“Yes!” he hissed and waved his arms around.

 

“You’re weird.” You sighed and continued down the corridor. “Why are people asking me if you’re werewolves?”

 

“Because we are.” Aiden mumbled without looking away from his locker.

 

“Yes, I know, I caught you both in the woods and it was terrifying, seriously not the right way to make friends, but why are other people asking?” You asked as Ethan lent next to you while you waited for Aiden.

 

“Because we attacked some other werewolves.” Ethan shrugged.

 

“So, is like… everyone a werewolf now?” You asked and Aiden chuckled, slamming his door shut before throwing an arm over your shoulder.

 

“Yup pretty much, now let’s feed you before we have gym.” He smirked at you when your stomach rumbled on queue.

 

“Big ears Mr wolf.” You sighed as they muttered to each other over your head.

 

 

Lunch passed quickly and your class slowly filed out to the field to meet with the other class. You chose to run slowly once Coach was out of sight and dawdled along, enjoying the quiet until your crush jogged up to you.

 

“hey listen I just want to talk about you and Aiden… are you guys like together?” He asked and you shook your head.

 

“The twins are my friends.” You smiled until her rolled his eyes.

 

“You know what I can’t date you if you hang out with clingy guys.” He sighed, leaving you gawking after him as he joined up with a bunch of girls who were waiting for him.

 

“Hey!” Someone yelled and you all turned to see a shifted Aiden as he howled at them, everyone screamed and ran as he shifted back, laughing until he spotted you. “Come on he’s a jerk.”

*****************************************************************

“He did it in front of everyone!” You hissed at Ethan who glowered across at Aiden.

 

“What, He’s an ass.” Aiden defended himself with a huff as you and Ethan snickered at him. “You know what if someone was acting like that with Danny you’d defend him.”

 

“You like (Y/N) the same way I like Danny?” Ethan asked and Aiden froze, staring at you as he made odd noises.

 

“Yes, ok I like her!” He growled, grabbing your as he planted a kiss on your lips, setting you down and storming away from you both.

 

“That was awkward for him.” Ethan sighed. “Not as awkward as he’s going to feel when he has to drive you home.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Ethan said you were looking for me.” Aiden muttered as he walked Lydia into Coach’s office.

 

“Yeah we need to talk…” She was cut off by Aiden kissing her, his teeth grazing her bottom lip.

 

His hands slid up her arms and to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss as he let her push him back to the desk, opening his legs so she could get closer to him. He pulled away suddenly and glanced at the door, kissing Lydia while keeping his eyes on the door.

“Aiden what’s wrong?” Lydia sighed.

 

“I’m sorry I have to go…” He swallowed when she stepped out of his way.

 

“Just go find (Y/N).” Lydia stormed out, watching as Aiden hurried over to you and rushed you out of the building.

*************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) are you hiding from me?” Aiden chuckled when he found your room empty. The patter of your feet came from behind him and he span just in time for you to collide into his chest and snuggle into him.

 

 

“I wouldn’t hide from you Alpha.” You hummed making him smile.

 

 

“That’s because you’re my good Little Beta.” He hummed, smiling when you giggled and hid your head in his chest. “You wanna shower with me before I go out?”

 

 

“Yes please Alpha.” You hummed and held your arms up so he could tug off his shirt you’d been wearing.

 

 

He hoisted you into his arms, holding you up with one while he headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on, setting you down and kissing you as he stripped out of his clothes.

 

 

Once he was under the hot water he beckoned for you to join him, turning you as he grabbed the shower gel he bought just for you. To distract you from the cold gel he kissed over your neck, telling you how good you were, his hands massaged the soap into your skin as he worked over all the knots and muscles in your back and shoulders.

 

 

His hands slowly made their way to your front and you were pulled close, caressing your skin carefully, he pressed kisses to your jaw as he encourages you to tilt your head back and kiss him. Slowly he smoothed the soap over your breasts growling happily to himself when you whimpered a little.

 

 

“You’ve been such a good Baby Beta today, would you like a treat?” Aiden hummed as he slowly slid his hands over one arm before repeating with the other.

 

 

“Yes please Alpha.” You said quickly.

 

 

“Such a good girl.” He hummed as you let him take your arms and wrap them round his neck, your back arching as you stood on your tiptoes to reach. “Remember Alpha’s rule, you can be as loud as you need to be.”

 

 

You nodded to busy focusing on his thumb as it stroked gently across your clit, waiting for you to be all but begging for more. By now he knew the indignant noise you would make if he made you wait too long and exactly how long he could tease you for before you got playfully pouty.

 

 

A high pitched noise of relief left you when he slid his middle finger into your core, the sound running through the werewolf like a static shock. He couldn’t tare his eyes away from you as he pumped his fingers into you, making your body arch and your eyes blazing a bright orange.

 

 

“Alpha?” You gasped as your walls clench and you tightened your thighs around his hands. “Please can I cum?”

 

 

“Of course my Beta, it’s your treat.” Aiden hummed.

 

 

He continued his pace, leaning forward to catch your moan as your walls clenched around him and your body gave in, holding on to you and continuing his gentle touch until you were happily humming against him.

 

 

Smiling as you thanked him for your treat he finished showering and climbed out, finding you a thick towel before lifting you out of the shower and wrapping you up in it.

 

 

“Why do you like Lydia?” You asked curiously, swinging your legs against the foot of your bed as Aiden rummage through one of your drawers.

 

 

“Because sometimes Alpha’s like to be bossed about and Lydia’s good at that.” He hummed.

 

 

“I can be bossy.” Your quick response had him chuckling and eyeing you as you pouted.

 

 

“Ok then, come pick your Jammies.” He waited for you to pick as you came over to look in the drawer.

 

 

You pulled out one of the T-shirts he pretended to not know you’d stolen, pulled it on and skipped over to your bed. He waited for you to snuggle down before leaving the room to fetch the plush toy you’d left in the living room.

 

 

“You forgot this.” He smirked when you made grabby hands and he handed it over, kissing your forehead as he switches the TV on at the wall. “I’ll be back later, phone if you need anything.”

 

 

“Yes Alpha.” You called after him.

*********************************************************************

Aiden winced when Lydia pushed against his bare chest and sat him down. He thought he’d been subtle when he’d zoned out for a second to check of your heart beat was steady but clearly he hadn’t.

 

 

“What is it with you and (Y/N)?” Lydia asked.

 

 

“Why is that important?” He said back a little too quickly.

 

 

“You’re always checking up on her or making sure she’s ok and it’s clearly more than friends/” Lydia waited for Aiden to answer.

 

 

“It’s kind of complicated.” Aiden hopped that would be enough but Lydia rolled her eyes and indicated she wanted more information. “I just don’t want you to hurt (Y/N), you both mean a lot to me but if you hurt her I don’t know what I’d do about us.”

 

 

“Why would I hurt her Aiden, she seems sweet.” Lydia sighed.

 

 

“She is… I… she’s my Beta.” Aiden blurted out.

 

 

“So, that’s why you’re so close… big deal.” Lydia smiled until she saw that she’d clearly missed something.

 

 

“She’s my… Baby Beta and I’m her Alpha…” he waited for her to freak out but she nodded with a pout on her face as she mulled over what he’d said.

 

 

“So can I ask why you have that sort of relationship… what do you enjoy about it?” Lydia’s voice was light and curious and none of her chemo signals told Aiden she wanted to do anything more than understand him.

 

 

“I like… how she’s fun and happy, looking after her… the wolfie part likes being dominant but then I get to look after her to.” Aiden watched as Lydia smiled and nodded.

 

 

“Can I meet her?” She hummed.

 

 

“(Y/N) … you have chem class with her?” Aiden frowned until Lydia smiled and shook her head.

 

 

“I meant your Baby Beta.” Her words had the Werewolves mouth dropping open when he realised she was serious.

 

 

“Yeah but I’d bring her a present.” He smiled.

 

 

“I’m guessing were not talking grown up toys?” Lydia asked nodding when he shook his head. “I’ll see you both later.”

***********************************************************************

Aiden relaxed a little as you sat on his lap, snuggling into him, sighing contently when he got to wrap his arms around you. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous, you were bother excited to meet each other and you were quite good friends.

 

 

 

“Hey Stay here ok sweetie?” Aiden hummed when Lydia knocked on the door.

 

 

You nodded and took his seat while he answered the door, playing with the hem of the short skirt Aiden had laid out for you. Your eyes widened when Aiden came back into the living room with armfuls of colourful things, Lydia followed with a few bags, smiling at you when she saw you watching her.

 

 

“Lydia this is my Baby Beta, cupcake come say hi.” Aiden mumbled.

 

 

“Hello Lydia.” You muttered suddenly feeling rather shy under her wondering gaze.

 

 

“Can I touch?” Lydia asked and you glanced at Aiden unsure who she was asking.

 

 

You blushed when they both looked at you, waiting for an answer, nodding and letting Lydia take your hand and slowly turn you so she could inspect your outfit.

 

 

“I think Alpha was trying to show you off wasn’t he?” Lydia hummed.

 

 

“Yes, he was very nervous.” You said awkwardly. “I think it’s because you’re the boss.”

 

 

“I’m the boss?” Lydia chuckled and glanced at Aiden who was hovering nervously.

 

 

“Alpha says he likes to be bossed about sometimes.” You admitted.

 

 

She smiled and stepped away, holding back a giggle when Aiden quickly wrapped his arms around you, fussing and making you smile.

 

 

“Would you like me to show you some of the present if bought up for you Puppy?” Lydia swallowed when her attempt at giving you a pet name made you squirm and hide your head in Aiden’s neck.

 

 

“Tell her then.” Aiden encourage softly and you smiled at Lydia.

 

 

“I like you calling me Puppy.” You smiled when she grinned.

*****************************************************************

About halfway through opening Lydia’s gifts you left Aiden’s lap, wondering if Lydia would let you sit on hers. When Lydia didn’t pick up on your subtle hints Aiden chuckled and shifted on the sofa.

 

 

“Use your words cupcake.” He hummed. “Go ahead and ask Lydia.”

 

“Please can I sit on your lap?” You asked sweetly.

 

 

“You want to sit on Mommy’s lap?” Lydia flushed red when she realised what she’d said and glanced at Aiden who winked.

 

 

“Yes please Mommy.” You hummed with a big smile.

 

 

Aiden watched the two of you with amusement and quickly realised that something Lydia was doing was driving you nuts when you started rubbing your thighs together. He smiled when you glanced at him, checking if he was watching you, before smiling and attempting to distract him from the fact that your hands were making their way under your skirt.

 

 

“Are you being a naught Beta?” Aiden asked as your fingers twisted into the tiny panties you had on.

 

 

“Yes Alpha, very naughty.” You admitted quickly. “Mommy keeps calling me Puppy and it makes me very wet.”

 

 

“But you’re supposed to ask before you touch yourself.” Aiden reminded you, despite wanting nothing more than to lap up all your juices until your eyes rolled.

 

 

“But Alpha I want to be touched so badly.” You whimpered and instantly had Aiden crawling across the sofa to replace your hands with his.

 

 

“Wait!” Lydia said as she grabbed Aiden’s arms. “Alpha don’t you spank your Beta when she’s naughty.”

 

 

“I don’t want to hurt her…” Aiden said slowly.

 

 

“Puppy can you take Mommy to your bedroom?” Lydia asked you and you nodded getting up and showing her to your room, making sure Aiden was following you.

 

 

She gently took you by the hips, turning you and bending you over the end of your bed, gently sliding your panties down your legs and glancing over at Aiden who was back to hovering nervously.

 

 

“Puppy did you break one of Alpha’s rules?” Lydia asked.

 

 

“Yes Mommy.” You mumbled, staying where you we’re as your heart began to race excitedly.

 

 

“If you want Mommy to stop you just say and I will ok?” Lydia asked softly, satisfied with your vigorous nod and stroked one of your cheeks.

 

 

“Lydia!” Aiden yelped when she smacked you bottom with a slap and the skin underneath tingled.

 

 

A soft kiss was pressed to the skin and Aiden quickly picked you up, making sure you were ok. Lydia smiled when she saw you nibbling you lip and looking up at Aiden as if you wanted to ask him something.

 

 

“Alpha, can Mommy tell me off whenever I’m naughty?” You asked quietly and Aiden’s eyebrows raised as he looked down at you curled up in his lap.

 

 

“You liked it and you want her to do it again?” He asked.

 

 

“So much.” You admitted and he reluctantly stood, positioning you how Lydia had you before.

 

 

“As long as Mommy promises to be gentle then she can spank you again.” Aiden muttered, glancing at Lydia who nodded as he sat next to you, his fingers stroking through your hair.

 

 

“You know if you want you could ask Alpha if he could spank you.” Lydia teased as she kissed the spot she’d slapped.

 

 

Lydia’s slaps were a little gentler but they still had the desired effect, wetness was practically dripping down your thighs and you couldn’t help but hope that she’d notice. Aiden sighed and went round behind Lydia, taking her hand and sliding it between your folds, bending her middle fingers into you as he tilted her hand to find the right spot.

 

 

“Alpha!” You whimpered when he found the right spot.

 

 

“Slowly, then when she starts fidgeting you speed up.” Aiden instructed.

 

 

“She’s already so wet, that just seems mean.” Lydia muttered when your body jerked as if she was going to slow.

 

 

“Don’t worry she’ll let you know when she’s ready to cum.” Aiden muttered, kissing your cheek when you looked up at him with lidded eyes.

 

 

“You know what I think Alpha should do?” Lydia hummed, continuing when you shook your head. “I think Alpha should fill you up with his big hard length… shall we ask him Puppy?”

 

 

“Please Alpha?” You asked him and Aiden found himself helpless to do anything but comply.

 

 

He carefully lifted you up and lay you down in the middle of the bed, the duvet pooling on the floor. Lydia watched as Aiden slowly unbuttoned your blouse, kissing down your stomach as he pulled off your skirt.

 

 

Aiden’s eyes rolled and he let out a grunt as he slowly slid into you, his mouth falling open when Lydia kneeled next to him on the bed, spreading your lips so she could watch Aiden thrust into you, occasionally tapping against your clit.

 

 

“You’re such a good girl.” Aiden cooed as he kissed your cheeks and neck. “It makes Alpha very happy that you like playing with Mommy.”

 

 

Lydia smiled as she watched Aiden whisper lovingly to you, one hand remaining to play over your clit while she lent on the other propping herself up so she could watch you. Aiden’s head fell into your neck as he tried to keep up the same pace despite clearly coming to his end, kissing you softly before leaning over and roughly kissing Lydia, tugging at her bottom lip.

 

 

“Does the Alpha want to cum in his pretty little Beta?” Lydia teased.

 

 

“Yes… I want to fill her up till my cum’s dripping down her thighs.” Aiden growled. The sight of your Alpha practically begging Lydia had you clenching around him and whimpering.

 

 

“Alpha…” You said quietly but he was distracted by Lydia.

 

 

“You should let her cum Aiden.” Lydia muttered as he kissed her again.

 

 

“No, Cupcake, you don’t cum until I do.” Aiden said and you nodded eager to do as you were told.

 

 

“You know I think Alpha’s been very mean teasing my Puppy, I think you should cum.” Lydia hummed, kissing you softly like Aiden had.

 

 

“But…” Aiden objected but your walls clenched around his length and he dropped down to his elbows, pressing tiny kisses to you lips as he jerked his hips into you. “Cum for you Alpha sweetheart.”

 

 

As soon as he said the words you relaxed, letting your high was over you, Aiden joining you in your blissed out state as he buried himself as deep as he could.

 

 

“You’re such a good girl (Y/N).” Aiden hummed as he rolled so you were laying on his chest.

 

 

“Alpha I’m all sticky.” You complained and he smirked, running a hand through your hair.

 

 

“You want another shower?” He asked through a yawn.

 

 

“Can Puppy have a bath with Mommy?” you asked curiously, he glanced at Lydia who smirked at the idea and shrugged as if she didn’t mind.

 

 

“Tell you what, you help Lyd… Mommy get undressed and I’ll run your bath, show her which toys you like.” Aiden smiled when you nodded sleepily and let him sit you on the foot of the bed.

 

“I love you Alpha.” You mumbled as he rubbed noses with yours, blushing slightly when Lydia awed.

 

“I love you to Baby Beta… now be a good girl.” Aiden pointed as he left the room and you nodded, taking Lydia’s hand to show her the things Aiden had been taking about.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m surprised you’re here.” Scot smirked as he sat down and spotted both the twins trying to pay attention to the lesson going on.

 

“Why, we can get an education to you know.” Ethan snapped at the alpha who rolled his eyes.

 

“No I mean I’m surprised Aiden’s here despite knowing what (Y/N) and Lydia are up to.” He watched as Aiden cocked his head and tried to figure out where in the building you were, you’d insisted that Lydia would give you a lift to school.

 

“Aiden just ignore him.” Ethan muttered.

“They’re not here.” He growled and Scott chuckled.

 

“They were but (Y/N) asked Lydia something and they both hurried home.” That was all Scott needed to say to have Aiden hurtling out of the school.

***************************************************************************

“Puppy you’re such a good girl.” Lydia hummed as she held her fingers out and let you lick up the syrup she’d smoothed over your naked body.

 

“Puppy likes being good for Mommy.” You sighed happily and you squealed slightly when Lydia ducked down, licking some of the syrup of your breast, suckling over the slowly hardening nipple.

 

“You know I think I have a toy you’ll just love.” Lydia whispered, kissing you as she climbed off Aiden’s huge bed, retrieving her bag which she dumped onto the bed, finding what she wanted and looking up at you with a pouted smirk.

 

You blushed when she dangled it between her fingers before turning the top to make it hum, laying between your legs as she spread your folds and slowly eased it in.

 

“Oh, that feels so good!” You yelped and she nodded.

 

“I know it does, you’re going to hold that there for me while I clean up all this messy syrup.” Lydia took one of your hands and put it between your legs before proceeding to slowly tease her tongue over your body.

 

“Lydia!” Aiden bellowed as he burst into the apartment.

 

“Alpha!” You squealed through a moan and he frowned as he stopped in the doorway.

 

“What’re you doing to her?” He asked and stumbled over to his bed, kneeling so he could fuck you gently with Lydia’s toy.

 

“Well she was tired and we couldn’t find you so we went home and well one thing led to another…there was a syrup spillage.” Lydia explained as she used her fingers to scoop up the last of the syrup and fed it to Aiden who groaned.

 

“You holding up ok Little Beta?” Aiden asked and you nodded.

 

“Yes Alpha, Mommy takes such good care of me.” You smiled when he pulled the toy for your core and held it out to Lydia who sucked it clean with a pop and carefully clambered over you, kissing you gently as Aiden groaned and undressed.

 

“Such a good puppy.” Lydia whispered to you as she shifted to rub her clit against you.

 

“Yeah, she is, such a shame that you both broke Alpha’s rules, guess you’ll both have to be punished.” Aiden muttered as he pulled Lydia up to you.

 

“Oh, and how are you going to…” Lydia trailed off with a sharp gasp as Aiden roughly thrusted into her.

 

“You I’m going to fuck hard and rough, my Little Beta… she’s going to have to behave until I say she can be fucked.” Aiden hissed into Lydia’s ear as she arched her back against him while leaning down to kiss you.

 

Your tongues fought for dominance while Aiden jerked into Lydia, each time she’d gasp and nip at your lips.

 

“This is just unfair.” Lydia told Aiden who let her grab at the toy and gently tease your clit with it. “The smell of you getting off is enough to make the poor thing cum.”

 

“Fine but if your two get each other off there’ll be a punishment.” Aiden almost whined and you nodded obediently.

 

“Yes alpha… can I touch her here?” You asked and brushed your thumbs over Lydia’s nipples which caused her to gasped and rut against Aiden.

 

“Yes, Little Beta, you can be a good girl and help Alpha get Mommy off.” He smiled and bent down to kiss you, your hands wondering Lydia’s body as Aiden held her up, continuing his rough pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Being Cora Hale’s sister was not easy. Being her twin was even harder, not only because you were a late shifter, but also she felt the constant need to be protecting, what she viewed, as her slightly weaker half.

To make things worse Derek seemed to share your twins view on your constant need to be protected, add to that, the fact that you were Peter’s favourite family member which meant it fell to you to coax him away from his dark plotting.

 

“Cora called she wants you to help stalk Lydia.” You looked up from your laptop at Derek, who seemed to find nothing weird about what he’d just said, and rolled your eyes at him.

“Tell her she can do her own stalking, I’m busy.” You mutter. Your brother frowned at you and cocked his head, a clear sign you weren’t going to finish watching your TV show without a fight.

 

“You’re watching cartoons and filling my bed with crumbs, you can do that after helping her watch Lydia, don’t.” He saw you beginning to pout and walked away, the best thing about the whole pack thinking you’re the smaller weaker version of your sister was that you pretty much get your way.

“Your bed needed more crumbs Derek.” You muttered as you returned to what you were doing. You jumped when a sharp pain shot through your shoulder, growled and threw the laptop down as you stalk from the building in search of your sister.

************************************************

“I thought we’d grown out of hurting each other for fun.” You snapped when you joined Cora as she searched the school’s corridors for the red head.

 

“Yeah well you managed to avoid getting captured by Alpha’s so I thought you deserved it.” She rubbed your shoulder and shrugged, as if to indicate that she hadn’t hurt you that badly.

 

“Hey if I hadn’t felt your pain Peter wouldn’t have known you were alive and that he could save you.” You said in a sing song voice, Cora nodded and began taking long paces forward.

 

“That stupid banshee, look.” Cora snapped loudly enough to draw attention to yourselves. You looked to where she was pointing and found Lydia talking intently to an attractive wolf you hadn’t met before. After focusing your hearing, you discovered that Lydia was giving him advice on joining Scott’s pack, and yanked your sister from the building before she could over react.

Cora softened when you told her what you’d heard and agreed that the twins weren’t as bad as the rest of the Alpha pack had been. You grinned as you pulled Derek’s credit card from your pocket and asked if doing something fun would cheer her up.

***********************************************************************

When you returned, Derek’s ‘baby betas’ were home from school and all yelling about something that held no interest so you decided to seek out Peter.

“Uncle Peter?” You asked softly as you knocked on his door. He opened it and smiled when you presented him with a big bag of chocolates and a small bag of clothes, he shook his head when he found the receipt and realised you’d taken Derek’s card.

 

“He won’t let you get away with this much longer; you can’t use missing Cora as an excuse for bad behavior.” Peter ruffled your hair as you sat at his desk chair and began spinning in circles.

 

 

“I might follow Cora; she’s thinking about moving to South America again.” You muttered thoughtfully.

 

 

Before your Uncle could respond a searing pain shot through your abdomen and you were on your feet, trailing Cora’s scent, ignoring Derek’s pleas to stop and telling him what was wrong.

 

 

Derek ran after you and you’d soon found Cora fighting with another werewolf. Without hesitation you shifted, ploughed into them and sent the attacking wolf flying, the snarl that fell from your lips had Cora and Derek swallowing nervously. They may baby you but when you got mad there wasn’t much that could stop you.

 

 

“No… No.” Derek growled when the wolf in front of you shifted back to quickly and began gawking at you. He was the wolf from that morning, Cora’s presence became heavier as she stepped so close to you, you could feel her hear beating against your arm.

 

 

“Hi.” The other wolf muttered softly, the way you would when trying to catch a wild animal.

 

 

You suddenly felt awkward under his gaze, having no idea what was happening, a glance at Cora to you your sister was equally confused. Derek however was growling deeply and his eyes were flickering as he tried to control his Alpha and brotherly urges.

 

 

“(Y/N) your his anchor.” Your brother’s snarl seemed to make the boy opposite you nervous but his gaze didn’t leave you face.

 

 

“Wait what… why me, why can’t Cora be his anchor?” Derek rolled his eyes at your complaint and moved so he was stood right behind you.

 

 

“My guess would be, you’re the opposite of him, both he and Cora are impulsive and bloodthirsty, where as you and his brother are not like that… much.” He went to stop you from stepping towards you but Cora grabbed his arm and let you inspect the werewolf before you a little closer.

 

 

Aiden stood to attention as if he were worried you would turn him away if you didn’t like him. You circled him and he twisted round in an attempt to stay on the spot while still gazing dopily at you, his face lit up when you giggled at him.

 

 

“I’m (Y/N) Hale.” You said once you were in front of him again.

 

 

“Aiden.” He muttered to you. Before you could stop him he planted a big kiss on your lips and only pulled away when Derek let out a large snarl, you turned to see you sister attempting to hold Derek, who was now in full shift, back.

 

 

You hurried from Aiden’s side to Derek who let you hug him, causing the pack bond you and Cora shared with him to flare, the action comforting him.

 

 

“So what do I have to do if I’m his anchor?” You glanced at Aiden who was hovering a few feet away, looking confused as to why he wanted to join in the Hale hug the three of you had going.

 

 

“Nothing really… get to know him, if you feel its necessary date him, spend time with him so he has something about you that he can concentrate on.” Derek let you walk over to Aiden and watched as you spoke to him, he frowned when Cora glanced awkwardly at her brother.

 

He knew that the two of you were able to hear each other talk out loud more clearly than if you used your heightened hearing to listen to other wolves, Perks of being a twin, he assumed.

 

“What?” He asked her when she muttered something under her breath.

 

“I believe you have two new betas.” She muttered, Derek groaned when he realised you’d invited the twins to the pack, he didn’t mind you doing it. It was more about his dislike for the twins’ attitude.

 

When Aiden hugged you Derek let loose a low growl, Aiden being Aiden decided to push his luck and grinned deviously as he kiss down your neck and nipped at your collarbone. You weren’t surprised when Cora let go of Derek and pulled you away from Aiden.

“You might be joining our pack but every time you try and sleep with my sister I’ll be there to stop you.” Cora huffed at him and slung an arm around your shoulder, leading you home, with Derek and Aiden talking behind you.


	7. Chapter 7

“Why are you here?” Stiles snapped at the twins who both looked at each other before looking back at the boy who was frowning at them.

“Do we tell them?” Ethan asked Aiden who shrugged and glanced subtly towards Derek who shook his head.

“Tell us what?” Scott asked quickly, a confused look distorting his face.

“Nothing can we just get on with the pack meeting.” Aiden snapped. His eyes flickered dangerously, only returning to normal when you wrapped your fingers around his thumb.

 

He tried to resist the instinct to scoop you up and hold you tightly, he instead clenched his jaw and stared at the table in front of him, as the pack shook off his odd behaviour while continuing to discuss the current situation in Beacon Hills.

********************************************************* 

Aiden was stood staring at you as you snoozed in the back of Derek’s car, you’d dozed off on the way home from the pack meeting, and the werewolf was now stood staring at you unable to wake you without feeling guilty.

 

“Take her up, I’ll bring your bike in for you.” Derek grunted.

 

“I’ll do it at least she won’t wake up if I move her.” Cora snapped. She tugged you out of the car and shifted you so you were lay across her shoulders. “Twin trick.” She whispered to Aiden who rolled his eyes but followed her obediently.

“I do know that, I have a twin.” He scoffed. She smiled when he hurried in front of her, making sure to open doors and keep your legs, arms and head from hitting any walls or doorframes.

“Yeah but I’m a better twin cause I know where she is at all times.” Cora sighed at him. He growled slightly but continued to make his way through the penthouse to your bedroom.

“Ethan’s crashing at Danny’s.” Aiden sassed before smiling and pulling back your blankets and allowing your twin to set you in the middle of the bed.

 

Both of them continued to glare at each other until the irritation rolling off Cora woke you. Deciding that defusing the situation was better than adding another angry Hale to the mix, you threw the pillow you’d been laying your head on at Cora while gripping Aiden’s hand and encouraging him to sit on the bed.

 

“Will you two shut up I’m super tired, and Stiles is always so… loud and sarcastic” You grumbled. “Now will you let me get into bed properly, thanks for carrying me up here by the way.” You added as you shooed them out of the room.

 

They both nodded and left the room, although you knew Aiden was literally right outside the door, your suspicion was proven when you opened the door and the wolf all but fell into you.

“You wanna stay in here with me, I’ll keep the door open so Derek won’t get mad.” You offered.

 

“He’ll still be mad but I’m not about to say no.” He murmured as he pulled of his shirt and planted a sweet kiss on your lips before jumping into your bed and getting comfy.

**********************************************************************************

You woke up because you’d shifted in your sleep and become uncomfortable, normally with Aiden in the room he’d move to make sure you were comfortable, even if he had no blanket and was almost laying on the floor.

 

 

 

Now however he was stiff and practically holding his breath as you wriggled. Eventually you propped yourself up and looked at Aiden who was staring at the ceiling and by the look on his face, was counting.

 

 

 

“Please stop moving.” Aiden whispered.

 

 

“Why?” You asked curiously. He licked his lips and glanced at you nervously and took a deep breath.

 

 

“Friction.” He grunted. “You’re my anchor so it kind of goes without saying that I… wouldlikeyoutoridemelikeapony.” He rushed the last part and looked away from you.

 

 

“Did you just say like a pony?” You giggled at him.

 

“First off Ethan’s words not mine and now I feel…” He trailed off and glanced at you before chuckling to himself. “like a total idiot.”

 

“It’s ok Aiden admittedly the image in my head is a little weird but other than that it’s cool, most wolves would be you know, all handsy and stuff.” You said with a wide smile. “It’s nice that I can you know relax around you and stuff but also still do this.” You kissed him lightly and blushed when he huffed happily.

“Is it me riding a pony but naked cause when Ethan said it that’s what I was thinking of… sorry, let’s just pretend I never said that.” He said quietly.

 

“Goodnight Aiden.” You snorted threw laughter. He went to roll over and kiss you but a shadow fell over the door as Cora stomped into the room and yanked the covers back while climbing into bed and snuggling into your side and glared at Aiden.

 

“Yes goodnight Aiden.” She huffed as her head settled on your shoulder. Just as you were dozing off again Aiden’s arm slipped under your neck and his free hand tangled with yours, placing it on your stomach and he nuzzled into your neck.

“I love you (Y/N).” He whispered to you as he inhaled your scent and feel asleep to the matching rhythm of Cora and Yours’s heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

“Derek I want to go home I’m tired.” You Groaned. Aiden stopped and backed up a few steps before grabbing your thighs and lifting you up onto his back, grumbling happily when your arms slid around his neck, and hurried to catch up with Derek.

 

“You know you could walk yourself right?” Derek grunted at you.

“But she was tired.” Aiden said quickly as you stuck your tongue out at your older brother.

“I’m not complaining, it’s a pain carrying her, lazy bones.” Cora said as she ruffled your hair and hurried towards the steps that led towards the penthouse.

 

“Well I like carrying her.” Aiden declared. Ethan snickered as his brother sulked until you giggled at him, smirking as you hugged him.

****************************************************************************

You ducked seconds before Aiden’s fist almost collided with your face only for him to use his foot to flip you over and pin you to the floor. He grinned victoriously until you growled, flipping him off you and landing on his ribs with your hands pressed onto his chest, his grin widening as his hands moved to your hips.

 

“Wow you actually did it.” He chuckled.

“I could beat you any day.” You pouted at him and jumped up only for him to swing his legs and force you to drop down.

“That was cheating.” You mumbled as he wrapped his arms around you and hummed happily.

 

“Oh and pretending I’d hurt you earlier wasn’t cheating?” He muttered when your head found his collar bone causing his breath to hitch when your nose brushed against his neck.

 

“But your so much bigger than me what was I supposed to do… play fair?” You crinkled your nose when he glanced at you and chuckled.

“That’s you know the recommended way you should fight.” He mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

“What’re you doing?” Aiden asked as he walked into you room and found you throwing things around.

 

“Having a clear out… why what’re you doing?” You asked and he shrugged.

 

“Would you believe me if I said I was being nosey?” He asked and you smiled, giving him a tight hug before turning back to the drawer you were emptying.

 

“I missed you to you big dopey wolf.” You mumbled and he chuckled as he grabbed at a picture.

 

“This is cute, look how little you and Cora are!” He teased and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Aiden I don’t have time to chat so move out the way or help me.” You huffed and he frowned.

 

“Someone’s grumpy.” He mumbled and sat on the bed, catching things that you threw to him and put them in the correct boxes.

 

“I have to finish sorting this out and then meet Cora because we have to see Scott and then Scott’s bringing everyone here so I have to convince Peter to go somewhere.” You sighed and turned to see Aiden had stripped his shirt and was fiddling with his jeans. “What’re you doing?” You asked him.

 

“You said you were going to see Scott and I got jealous.” He admitted and you nodded slowly.

 

“Ok, are you going to come with me because I think it’s a McCall pack meeting then he’s coming here with everyone to talk it over with Derek?” You asked and he hummed as he thought about it.

 

“Why is he getting undressed?” Cora sighed as she leant in your doorway.

 

“I was jealous of Scott.” He told her plainly and she shook her head.

 

“And that’s why you have no shirt on… good for you, by the way I’m heading to Scott’s now if you want a lift.” She told you and you groaned, grabbing a jacket and Aiden’s shirt which you threw at him as he followed you.

 

“I’ll help you finish when we get back of you like?” He offered and went to kiss you but Derek growled as you passed him and he jerked away.

*****************************************************************************

You could tell Aiden was bored, you were board so there was no way Aiden wouldn’t be. When you looked over at him he gave you a strained smile, returning to glare at the back of Scott’s head every time Scott leant over the table to point at something in front of him and leant in to close.

 

“You ok?” You asked quietly when the group started chatting loudly.

 

“What, yeah I’m fine… I should probably go meet Ethan though or something.” He mumbled and smiled when you perched on his leg.

 

“We don’t have to stay, Cora can always catch us up.” You smiled when he glanced at your sister and moved his hand from the base of your spin to the centre of you back so she’d stop glowering at him.

 

“I um… I actually need to talk over what we’re doing on the full moon with Ethan so maybe, I’ll go and you can… stay with him… them.” He clenched his jaw and frowned as he looked up at you.

 

“Derek can help you two, do you want me to ask?” You offered and he shook his head as he kissed your cheek and stood up to leave.

 

“Actually, we’re thinking about leaving town for the full moon but we haven’t figured out where yet.” He said quietly before rushing to the door.

 

“(Y/N)?” Cora called as you ran after him and stopped him from leaving.

 

“If I’m your anchor shouldn’t you stay with me so I can help?” You asked and Aiden shook his head.

 

“No that’s a terrible idea, I could hurt you or… we’d hurt people or we might… you know.” He blushed slightly and you shook your head. “(Y/N) you’re my anchor and you like me if I’m wolfed out and you’re wolfed out neither of is going to be… saying no or let’s be sensible about this.”

 

“Aiden, I’m going to be honest with you, I have no clue what you’re on about.” You crossed your arms as Cora plodded down the corridor to see where you’d gone to.

 

“It’s hard enough to resist you when it’s not a full moon it’ll be even more difficult when it is.” He snapped and yanked the door open, storming off and leaving you to look at Cora for help.

 

“I think Peter told him if he mated with you on a full moon he’d knot and now he’s freaking out and doesn’t want to be near you during a full moon… I thought he was doing pretty well at keeping calm.” Cora told you.

 

“But… why’d he tell you guys and not me?” You pouted and she pointed at your face.

 

“Because you’d make that face and he’s having enough trouble keeping his clothes on when you mention another guy’s name, let alone when you make, and I quote, adorable faces.” She shrugged and took your back to Scott’s dining room.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hello Sweetheart.” A vice drawled and you turned to glare at Aiden as he lent against your locker.

 

“I’d love to stay and chat but… I don’t want to.” You hummed and pushed away from your locker, heading over to where Liam and Brett were waiting for you.

 

“Such an ass.” Liam growled and glared at Aiden who looked you over before heading in the other direction.

 

“Don’t see why Scott doesn’t just get rid of him.” Brett added as they walked to the field and you shrugged.

 

“I guess he’s just lonely now Ethan and Danny left… but he’s totally an ass.” You added when they gave you weary looks.

 

“Yeah, you staying for the whole practise?” Liam muttered as he glared over at Scott and Aiden.

 

“Just a bit, I need to talk with Lydia and she’s watching Stiles.” You smiled and they rolled their eyes before both hugging you.

 

“You shouldn’t study so hard.” Brett chuckled and you groaned.

 

“I hope Stiles trips and hits you in the face.” You joked and pretended to be serious before bursting onto laughter.

 

“But if he does that you’d have nothing pretty to look at.” Liam yelled as they jogged over to the team.

 

“You could always look at me.” Aiden muttered, smiling when he saw you jump slightly.

************************************************************************

“I’m telling you she’s hiding something from us, she’s been acting funny for weeks.” Brett ranted as he and Liam continued to look for you.

 

“You’re sure you saw her come out this way… it’s the middle of the night and besides who would she be out here with?” Liam sighed and both of them stopped when they came to the dirt road that ran through the woods and found you sat on Aiden’s bike as he lent down and kissed you.

 

 

“Hey!” the yell caused you to jump and you turned in time to see Liam dive through the trees and throw himself into Aiden who flew back several feet when Liam collided with him.

 

 

“Liam!” you yelped and tried to hurry and separate the only for Brett to grab you and hoist you over his shoulder. “Brett, you put me down or get him off Aiden!” You growled angrily after failing to wriggle free.

 

“Hey, little Beta she isn’t yours so put her down.” Aiden snarled as he held Liam and arm’s length despite the furious punches being thrown at him.

 

“She is ours, she’s our best friend and she has been since we were little so she’s been ours longer and why are you even out in the first place.” Liam seemed to be so angry that anything he could think off tumbled out of his mouth and he reluctantly stopped attacking Aiden so he could follow Brett.

 

 

“We hate him why’re you out here with him?” Brett asked once Liam had finished his rant.

 

 

“Because he’s kind of hot… in a werewolf sort of way.” Your feet almost smacked Liam in the face as Brett turned to face him and they shared a look.

 

 

“So are we.” You both yelled and you groaned.

 

 

“Yeah but in a weird best friend way… he’s just I don’t know it’s complicated.” You sighed wishfully and they both made the odd grunted growl they used whenever you’d said something you didn’t like but they were giving in to save an argument.

**********************************************************************************

“Have I turned into Peter Hale, why’re you looking at me like that?” You asked and Stiles snorted out a laugh when you checked that you were still you.

 

“This is your fault.” Scott snapped and everyone’s glares moved from you to down the corridor where Mason and Malia were prying Liam and Brett away from Aiden who was trying not to laugh as they squared up to him.

 

 

“Hey it could be worse!” you defended and Lydia coughed and shook her head.

 

 

“Aiden’s crashing at Scott’s and they both broke in to um… to put it politely, leave a gift in the bathroom to show who’s the boss.” She muttered and your eyes widened.

 

“Werewolves are so gross.” You mumbled and Scott huffed at you.

 

“They peed all the way around your house to make Aiden uncomfortable if he visits because he’ll be on someone else’s territory.” Scott tried not to laugh as you erupted into giggles.

 

 

“I’m sorry but that’s pretty funny.” You gasped and your laughter seemed to attracted the attention of the ‘waring wolves’.

 

“But on a serious note, Deaton say’s they’re going to have a pretty bad fight on the full moon if we don’t sort this now.” Lydia scolded and you rolled your eyes dramatically.

 

“Relax I’ll fix it.” You muttered.

 

 

Over the two week that led to the full moon things got intense, to the point that you’d caught Aiden walking around in his boxers for no reason other than to show off, Liam and Brett upped the game by taking turns to guard you, which meant having to share your bed with a boiling hot werewolf despite the scolding summer heat.

 

As revenge Aiden joined the Lacrosse team, which Malia thanked you for, because she got to watch angry half naked werewolves fighting. You finally put your foot down when Liam ran up to you in the corridor and licked you before awkwardly saluting a stunned Lydia and jogged off again.

 

 

“Did he just…?” She started but you shook your head.

 

“This has gone too far!” You decided and gently took the heavy book from her hands and followed the pack to the library where you promptly whacked all three with the book and handed it back to Lydia.

 

 

“Why… I’m not complaining just checking you haven’t gone insane.” Stiles chuckled as you glared at the three of them.

 

 

“You three have to behave or I’ll… make you all watch Legally Blond.” You snapped and their eyes widened.

 

 

“You mean the movie right… not the musical?” Brett asked quietly and you arched an eyebrow.

 

 

“The musical, every night until I get board of it and if you have a problem with that then fight me.” You smiled when they all began to fidget.

 

 

“We can’t fight you, you’re all fleshy and weak… you don’t heal and you cried when it was your… you know.” He trailed off.

 

 

“Lady full moon?” Stiles offered and Liam nodded.

 

 

“Yeah we don’t want to fight you it’s our job to protect you.” Aiden said with a smile and both boys looked at him like he was a genius.

 

“Yeah… protect you.” they agreed and Scott sighed.

 

 

“Finally, I was getting sick of seeing you guys naked.” Scott groaned and let his head flop onto the table. “If you guys do this again I’ll give her to Peter.” He added and Liam jumped up to get you a seat and hurried back to pick you up and sit you between Brett and Aiden.

 

“Can we stop picking me up!” you sighed.

 

“Fine unless you’re sad or hurt, also you’re going to have to set some ground rules.” Aiden muttered as he kissed your temple. The atmosphere in the room changed almost instantly as Aiden’s suggestion of protecting you seemed to sink into your friends and they were watching Aiden intently as if every movement was something they needed to learn.


	11. Chapter 11

Aiden smiled as he decided your awkward flustered blush was enough of a reward and stopped his teasing. He thought it was the greatest game he’d ever come up with. All he had to do was whisper some sordid idea in your ear and you become to flustered to talk, dropping your notebooks as you sent pens skittering across the halls, relying on the wolf to navigate you for a few seconds while your brain dealt with what he’d said.

“Your head ok?” He chuckled as you glared at him.

“Yes, it’s your fault I hit it in the first place.” You snapped and hurried to find the rest of the pack.

 

“Oh come on, all I said was think about the beard burn Derek could give you and you…” He trailed off when you made a small squeak and tried to hurry away from him. “See, you like him… or is it just the whole concept of the beard burn?”

 

“Aiden shh.” You hissed as you took a seat next to Lydia.

 

“He’s got a point beard burn is…” She trailed off as everyone else voiced their opinions and you attempted to stay out of it so you could finish some work.

******************************************************************************************** 

“So, I’ll make you a deal.” Aiden said as you jumped and nearly dropped everything you were holding. “A kiss and I won’t tease you anymore.”

 

“No more teasing?” you mumbled and he nodded as he plonked himself on the little chair that sat in the middle of your room.

“Not a single word, and all you have to do is give me one little kiss.” He held up a finger to prove his point and you shuffled your feet nervously.

“You really promise?” You asked and he nodded, watching as you shuffled up to him and lent in.

 

The kiss was exactly how Aiden had expected it to be, utterly sweet and innocent, perhaps a little reserved. He couldn’t help but hum into the kiss to see if you would deepen the kiss. When you moved as if to step into him he nipped your lip and let his hands move from your hips to your neck.

 

As soon as one hand tangled in your hair and the other cupped the back of your neck you seemed to gain confidence, his legs opening so you could stand between them, deepening the kiss with short sloppy kisses.

“There one kiss.” You blurted out as you yanked back and shoved him in the direction of your open window.

“What if I want to stay for more kisses?” Aiden grumbled but let you shoot him out.

“You said one kiss and you had lots of kisses.” You sighed and he let out a short puff of air.

“You can’t kiss like a goddess then kick a wolf out when you start getting all hot and bothered.” Aiden yelled as he hopped off your window ledge and left you to throw yourself on your bed ad think about what just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

“You alright?” Aiden chuckled as he found you wriggling into an odd position as if you hoped it would relieve the pain.

 

“I’m dying.” You whined.

 

“You’ll be fine.” He chuckled and frowned as you flipped over of contorted to a new position.

 

“I’m cold and sweaty and hot to, my head hurts… everywhere hurts.” You tried to move and look at Aiden when he sat next to you and took your hand but the pain slowly eased and you found yourself falling asleep.

*****************************************************************************

“Aiden.” You hummed and fidgeting around until he came back into your room.

“You ok?” Aiden asked for what was probably the hundredth time that day.

You held out your arms and made indignant noises as you waited for him to snuggle up with you. He hesitated and retook the chair next to your bed, leaning forward so he could hold your hand and kiss it.

“I’m sorry sweetheart but your chemo signals are…” He grunted out a groan when you whimpered and moved a little close and his two-day attempt to keep control faded as he climbed into bed with you.

“You’re too hot!” You complained and he willingly let you strip him down to his boxers before flopping against his chest.

“How does this help?” He chuckled and felt your fingers wonder his v-lines.

 

“Doesn’t.” You mumbled and moved again.

“How about I distract you?” Aiden offered and sat you up.

 

His hands slowly slid up your sides and pushed your top up, hands gently palming your breasts, carefully attempting to kneed out any tenderness. He glanced up at you and watched as you arched into his hands, keeping eye contact with you when he flicked his tongue over a nipple and did the same to the other before tugging your top off.

 

He softly rolled the two of you and pulled your pyjama bottoms off, his boxers quickly being tugged off as well. He lent on one arm, the other sliding around your waist, keeping you pressed against him as his head dropped to your neck.

Your legs wrapped around him as he slid into you and all you could focus on was the delicate nibbles he was biting into the sensitive spot behind your ear. The higher your climax built the less control Aiden seemed to have until it built so far that you seemed to explode and stiffen, clutching onto him as he let a growl rumble through him, your body feeling like it was floating as you panted for air.

 

“That make you feel better?” Aiden mumbled and kissed you gently.


	13. Chapter 13

“Will you stop or we’ll get in trouble.” You sighed when Aiden continued to mess around.

 

 

“Aw you worried about getting in trouble?” Aiden teased which had you scowling at him.

 

 

“No but I just can’t be late getting home today.” You sighed and tried to listen to Lydia’s Mom but Aiden continued to distract you until she strolled across the class room.

 

 

“Both of you, detention after school.” She sighed.

 

 

“But Mrs Martin!” You gasped.

 

 

“I’m sorry (Y/N) but I can’t show you favours.” She walked back to the front of your class and Aiden seemed to be fixing you with an assessing look.

****************************************************************************************************

“So why’d you try so desperately to get out of detention if you aren’t worried about getting in trouble?” Aiden asked as he sat down next to you and watched as you sharpened the pile of pencils next to you.

 

 

“Because.” You huffed.

 

 

“Come on (Y/N) … is it that you have a crush on me and don’t want to be alone.” He smirked until you sighed and shook your head.

 

 

“When I was little me and Lydia wanted to go to Disneyland, the only way for us to get enough time to visit over a weekend would be to leave as soon as school finished and we saved up for weekend passes.” You grumbled.

 

 

“Your mad cause you wanted to go to Disneyland?” He laughed.

 

 

“It’s my birthday and my Mom saved up for years just for this weekend and now I’m stuck here with you and then I spend the whole weekend listening to my friends tell me how awesome it is.” You sighed and moved away from him, organising another part of the room.

 

“Why don’t you just go up after?” He asked.

“Because I don’t drive and it’d be to expensive last minute.” You admitted.

 

He didn’t say anything for the rest of the detention and you could feel his eyes on you as you moved about, each second drawing out any happiness.

***********************************************************************

“(Y/N), someone’s at the door for you.” You Mom called.

 

 

“Aiden?” You asked when you reached the foot of the stairs to find him park outside, his bike heavily loaded with two bags.

 

 

“Thought you wanted to go to Disneyland with your friends.” He chuckled and held out a helmet.

 

“Can I?” You gasped and pointed at the bike.

 

“Alright, but you better keep her safe, text me when you get there or I’ll send John.” She warned.

“Don’t worry Ma’am I’ll keep her safe.” Aiden promised as you grabbed your coat and scrambled to put your shoes on.

“See you on Monday.” She chuckled and waved you off.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been clutching onto Aiden but when he tried to hop off and fill up the bike, before carrying on, you were almost in a sleepy daze.

“Why didn’t you say you were so cold?” He chuckled and shrugged off his jacket, helping you put it on over his coat.

*********************************************************************

“Hey birthday girl, don’t be falling asleep now.” Aiden said as he slowed the bike and jerked his head as he drove past the theme park.

 

“Were here!” You yelped excitedly.

 

“Yeah, Lydia should be outside the Motel.” He said as he rolled to a stop outside a tall building.

“Guys this way.” Lydia and Stiles waved at you and showed Aiden where to put his bike.

 

“You’re not going to stay?” You asked Aiden when he dumped your bags in the huge room everyone was sharing and went to leave.

 

“Nah, I should get back.” Aiden mumbled and glanced at your friends who immediately looked anywhere but the two of you.

“But we have a spare ticket and you came all this way…” you rambled as you followed him down to his bike.

 

“You sure your friends want me here?” He asked when you stopped him.

“It’s officially my birthday in exactly twelve seconds so if I want you to stay then they can’t do anything.” You said stubbornly.

 

“Well I suppose it’d be a shame to ask for my jacket back when you look so cute.” He winked and watched as you smiled to yourself.

He suddenly lent down and cupped your face in his hands, kissing you softly before hugging you into his chest.

“Thank you for driving me up Aiden.” You mumbled against him and he hummed.

“I don’t have a present for you so, I guess I’m going to have to give you the best birthday ever.” He chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

You grinned as Danny yelled at you over the music and you headed over to him, stopping when Ethan came out of nowhere and ripped open Danny’s shirt, grinning happily with himself.

 

“Ethan!” You giggled looking over at Danny who was trying not to laugh.

 

“(Y/N)!” Ethan yelled. “Quick take your clothes off and show Danny how pretty you are.”

 

“Woah, Ethan ok let’s not do that.” Danny laughed as he grabbed Ethan’s hands. “I may have accidently experimented with a kind of mild wolves-bane alcohol… they both went a little…”

 

“Roar.” You jumped when Aiden jumps out at you. “I’m a big wolf!”

 

“I think they’re kinda cute, like excited puppies.” Danny admitted.

 

“(Y/N) … look at me.” Aiden whined as you finished listening to Danny explain what exactly he’d fed them.

 

Before you could say anything Aiden had picked you up and was carrying you away, Danny calling after you that he’d deal with Ethan as best he could.

 

“Hey can you paint (Y/N) I want her to kiss me.” Aiden babbled as he set you down in front of the paint girl.

 

“Why would painting me make me kiss you?” You asked as glow strips were clipped into your hair.

 

“Just because.” Aiden decided, slurring a little as he swayed on the spot.

 

Once you were painted and glowing vibrantly Aiden dragged you away, quickly locating Danny and his brother, as he proceeded to show you off excitedly. 

 

“(Y/N), you look so good!” Ethan insisted, gently tugging at your glowing strands of hair.

 

“Hey (Y/N) can I come home with you?” Aiden giggled uncharacteristically making Danny cover his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the sappy werewolves.

 

“What Aiden you and Ethan have been crashing on my couch.” You say before Aiden crouches a little so he’s the same height as you.

 

“So… yes?” Aiden asked.

 

“Wait, wait I want to come to… can I bring Danny?” Ethan asked, stopping and picking up Danny.

 

“Can I have a drink and dance first?” You asked when they both looked at you waiting for an answer.

 

“I’ll get the drink!” Ethan declared. “Here don’t lose Danny.” You grunted when he tried to hand Danny to you. 

 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever done.” He chuckled.

 

“Danny this is … ok it’s pretty funny.” You admitted, turning to find Aiden growling quietly at someone who was staring at you. “Aiden!”

 

You chuckled when he bounded back over to you. The rest of your evening was split between keeping check of the drunken wolves and dancing with Danny who often found himself lifted off his feet and in a tight bear hug from Ethan.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey Danny?” you called out as you tried to get into your house but found the twins piled in front of the door.

 

 

“Hey (Y/N) sorry I was working on some more drinks.” Danny explained as he heaved the Twins out of your way.

 

 

“So what was this one a puppy sleep potion?” You teased and he shook his head.

 

 

“Energy drink side effect, although they managed to lap Beacon Hills twice in an hour.” Danny hummed as he showed you the last of the drink.

 

“So how long have they been like that?” You asked cautiously.

 

“About twenty minutes… I’m not sure if they’re really tired or if they’re having a sugar crash.” Danny gently poked the nearest Twin with his foot, resulting in an adorable howl of objection.

 

“You need any help?” You asked once the two of you had finished moving the twins so they wouldn’t be in the way or get hurt.

“Yeah, I’m trying to remake the wolves-bane alcohol but I can’t get the mix right, I had to much of something last time.” Danny muttered and began pottering around your kitchen which had become his test room while you’d been at work.

********************************************************************************

“(Y/N)!” You jumped as someone called you voice and you were squished between two giddy werewolves.

 

 

“Just so you know, they’re actually that happy to see you.” Danny clarified.

 

 

“We missed you.” Aiden whispered in your ear as Ethan shuffled over to Danny and let his brother encase you with a bear hug.

 

 

“I wasn’t gone for very long.” You chuckled and he crinkled his nose.

 

 

“long enough.” He mumbled and watched as Danny carefully mixed another drink.

 

 

Both Twins took the drink before Danny could ask them to test it. They suddenly dropped to their knees and began coughing, blackness oozed out of their mouths and noses making you and Danny panic and scramble to find a way to relieve the symptoms.

 

 

For a few minutes they worsened before suddenly stopping, their healing seeming to kick in and fix whatever had been wrong with them. When you tried to help Aiden stand he swayed and stumbled, his entire body weight held up by you as you tried to keep yourself from falling.

 

 

“Can Aiden go on your bed and I’ll put Ethan on the sofa bed?” Danny asked as he struggled to help Ethan who was slurring affection at Danny, making him blush and give you a sheepish look.

 

 

You nodded and lugged the wolf out of the kitchen and through to your room, shutting the door and letting go of Aiden, who seemed flail for a second before hitting the floor.

 

 

“I’m sorry Aiden… here let’s get you out of those clothes and into bed.” You offered and helped him get out of the sticky clothing.

 

 

You carefully tucked him in before shuffling out into the living room to search through one of Aiden’s bags and find him some new clothes. When you came back he was having trouble doing much more then slurring incoherent words.

 

 

“Here put these on and hopefully you’ll feel better.” You muttered.

 

 

When you helped him sit forwards he flopped against you, head buried in your neck, making happy grunting noises as he nuzzled against you. his nuzzling turned to soft puffs of warm breath as he inhaled your scent, his teeth suddenly pinching soft nibbles into your neck.

 

 

“Aiden!” you giggled.

 

 

“You’re so pretty!” he hummed loudly and let you push him back into bed. “I love you more than Ethan.”

 

 

“How much love is that?” you teased and he quickly stretched his arms as wide as he could.

 

 

“This much!” he insisted.

 

 

“That’s a lot.” You hummed and giggled as he continued to try and reach his arms further.

*****************************************************************************

“How you doing buddy?” You asked Aiden when he woke you up by rolling out of bed and slamming to the floor.

 

 

“Why am I in your bed?” Aiden asked groggily.

 

 

“You were helping Danny and we needed somewhere for you both to sleep and Danny crashed with Ethan.” You pointed out to the living room to show him where they were.

 

 

“Oh… ok then.” He grumbled and got back into bed.

“You don’t remember yesterday?” you asked him curiously.

 

“No why what happened?” He rolled to look at you and you smiled.

“Not much.” Your tone told him something had happened but he didn’t ask as he slung an arm around your middle and went back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

For weeks now you felt off, like you were ready to burst at any moment, Allison’s death hadn’t helped at all and now you were having to remind yourself that you were only human and that hiding was your best option for survival until someone told you to do something.

 

 

One of the Oni looked past Aiden and straight at you, ignoring the wolf as he began to walk in your direction, with thinking you hurtled away hoping to not get in the pack way.

 

“(Y/N) run!” Aiden bellowed as he chased after the two of you.

 

You stopped and turned, Ethan was too far away to help Aiden who skidded across the floor, grabbing something and running at the Uni. Suddenly your body felt hot and like it was on fire, moving without thought or consciousness you suddenly found yourself in front of Aiden, the sound of desperate cries all sounded like they were under water.

 

 

“(Y/N)!” Aiden gasped just behind you, when you looked at what he was staring at you realised the Uni’s blade was close to cutting through your jacket.

 

 

The only thing stopping it was a red glow emitting from your hands, suddenly conscious of what you were doing the red glow flickered and faded, Aiden’s large hands encased yours and held them steady.

 

 

“Do you know what you are?” He growled while glaring at the Uni, when you shook your head he continued. “you’re a Phoenix, our strength fuels your powers, you represent life and hope… new beginnings.”

 

 

“How do you know so much?” You asked seeming to accept what he was saying although he was sure most of it hadn’t settled in yet.

 

 

“Because your kind is rare but important to wolves… I met one once, she was amazing and strong, now listen to me ok and I’ll help you cause if we let go it won’t end well for either of us.”

 

 

“Ok!” You squeaked as the Uni twitched irritably.

 

 

“Close your eyes.” Aiden huffed when you started objecting and a low growl had you silent again. “Find her, find that spark that was Allison, they took it from you (Y/N) a part of you.”

 

His words seemed intoxicating and anger began to bubble inside you, all the pain this had caused the pack, how Lydia had felt the death coming for days and had to feel Allison slip away. How poor Stiles would remember it forever and some part would always blame himself.

 

 

You didn’t feel Aiden step away once the glow between your hands grew to licks of flames. It was hard to control but it felt powerful and right, then you found what Aiden had been talking about, a part of your power that felt cold.

 

 

A scream of angry fury left you and Aiden flinched away as the flame in your hands engulfed you and the Uni, fire seeming to literally fill your eyes as it exploded into black smoke and you began to stalk back to the main fight.

 

 

“Stay away from us.” You voice cracked and seemed to have the Uni stumbling back before gathering to fight you.

 

 

“(Y/N)?” Lydia’s voice had your powers dimming for a moment.

 

 

“Stiles take Lydia back inside, we’ll get you.” Aiden promised as he and Ethan dropped to their knees either side of you, howling loud enough for the windows near them to vibrate.

 

 

With the twins by your side your powers flared again, admittedly a little too much, but it didn’t take long for the instinct you’d found earlier to kick in. The pack watched in awe as you slowly took out each Uni, Chris had joined the twins and if you missed one the trio took them out for you.

 

 

“(Y/N) keep going” Derek called out when your powers faded, you stood to far for anyone to stop the Uni from attacking while you were weak.

 

 

Everyone was flung back in as a searing hot shock wave burst out from the collision. When they recovered they found you trembling, stood with your arms wrapped around yourself in an attempt to cover your body which, while stark naked, was glowing faintly.

 

 

Aiden tugged off his coat and wrapped it around you, lifting you up off the ground that was littered with broken weapons. He carried you inside where your best friend was attempting to fight Scott and Isaac to get to you, she stopped and burst into grateful tears when she saw you alive.

 

 

“Your powers won’t work when you’re together, you cancel each other out… I can teach (Y/N) about her powers though.” Aiden muttered to the both of you.

 

“Why would you help me?” You asked quietly, blushing when he smiled.

 

 

“Because when a beautiful Phoenix saves your life you’re in her debt.” He smiled and went to set you down but Lydia stopped him.

 

 

“Thank you.” She whispered before hugging you tightly. “Please don’t take this the wrong way but… would you watch over her when she goes home, everyone else has someone who will notice if they’re gone and the Hale pack’s good friends with her parents so it would be awkward if they got caught.”

 

 

“As long as (Y/N) doesn’t mind.” Aiden muttered.

 

“I don’t.” You mumbled quietly.

 

 

He set you down as you hugged Stiles, not knowing that a faint warmth had wrapped around the two of you as you comforted him. The group headed outside, stopping when Aiden picked you up again, not wanting you to walking around with bare feet.

 

 

“Come on Firebird let’s get you home.” He mumbled once you were ready to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Lydia sighed when you spotted Scott and Kira, she knew how you felt about Scott, deep down she wished that Scott had seen past the attentive friend you’d been for the past few months but instead he’d started getting close to the new girl.

 

“(Y/N) there are plenty of other cute boys here.” Lydia said loudly as you lent in so you could hear her over the thumping music.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not being very fun.” You sighed to her.

 

“That is why you need a drink.” Lydia told you to wait where you were so she could find you once she’d gotten some drinks.

 

When your eyes wondered over the dance floor you seemed to forever be drawn to Scott, whispering and smiling with Kira. A defeated sigh escaped you as you turned to tell Lydia you were leaving only to smack against a bare chest.

 

“Hey, a pretty girl shouldn’t be sad at a party.” Aiden said with a grin.

 

“What’d you want Aiden?” You ask reluctantly.

“A lot of things… but from you, I’ll take a smile.” He frowned when you gave him a half-hearted smile and pushed past him.

 

 

“If you see Lydia, tell her I went home.” You mumble.

**********************************************************

“Hey Lydia, (Y/N) went home.” Aiden said to the redhead who instantly narrowed her eyes.

 

 

“Why what did you do?” Her tone was threatening and Aiden actually took a step back when she advanced on him.

 

 

 

“Nothing, ok I asked her to smile for me.” Aiden rubbed the back of his head. “That real bright kind of smile she has when the room lights up… I guess I wanted her to smile like that for me but she doesn’t like me much.”

 

 

 

“Actually she thinks you’re cute.” Lydia said as if your secret was nothing important.

 

 

“Then why’d she walk off?” Aiden frowned as he waited for Lydia to answer.

 

 

“When she smiles like that, who’s it normally for?” Lydia jerked her head towards Scott, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows when he found the same irritation in your predicament that she did.

 

 

“Ok, so she’s hung up on Scott.” Aiden mumbled to himself.

 

 

“She deserves more than always being second best, even if she got with Scott there’d always be something more important than her.” Lydia sighed.

******************************************************************************************************

“Hey… (Y/N) wait up.” Aiden hurtled down the corridor, skidding to a stop next to you which caused Stiles to stumble out of his way.

 

 

“Um… hi?” You say slowly when he grins at you wolfishly.

 

 

“We have class together; you should sit by me.” Aiden grinned when you glanced at Scott and Kira.

 

 

“Fine, but… if you cheat and copy off me…” You jabbed the werewolf’s chest and he held up surrendering hands.

 

 

It became part of your routine, fitting Aiden into your life. Even Lydia, who had always been critical of your crushes and boyfriends, admitted she liked Aiden. The only people who weren’t impressed with the new found friendship were Scott and Stiles, but you’d hardly seen them for weeks so it didn’t really matter to much to you.

 

 

One night Aiden dropped you home and you found Scott sat on your porch waiting for you, it took everything in you to stay put and look him in the eyes and not run down the road calling for Aiden to whisk you off to some new thought consuming adventure.

 

 

“What’s going on with you (Y/N)?” Scott asked as he slowly made his way down the steps to you.

 

 

“Nothing’s going on.” You huffed.

 

 

“God (Y/N) I haven’t seen you outside of school for nearly a month, you won’t even look at me and Stiles… you must have said something to Lydia because she barely talks to Stiles which is so unfair because you know how he feels.” Scott burst out angrily.

 

 

“At least I understand people’s feelings.” You huffed childishly, making the Alpha tilt his head.

 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped at you.

 

 

“I didn’t mind watching you and Allison, I told myself if Stiles could watch Lydia with Jackson… I could do it to.” You paused trying to hold in the tears. “But when Isaac said they were together I thought… It went back to how things were before all this werewolf stuff, you suddenly remembered I existed.”

 

 

“I never forgot you existed.” Scott tried to defend himself but you just laughed and shook your head as you headed to your front door.

 

 

“No Scott, you just didn’t care.” Your words clearly hit him hard because he flinched and tried to hurry forwards.

 

 

 

He wrapped you in a tight hug, one of those hugs where you’d normally melt into him and sigh against his neck. But this time it wasn’t warm and comforting and you saw it for what it really was, possessive and needy, nothing like the affection you’d come to know from Aiden.

 

 

“You should go.” You say as you pushed away from him a little too soon for the werewolves liking.

 

 

“What why, your parents are away normally we…” Scott frowned.

 

 

“I’m sorry I’m going out with Aiden tomorrow.” You flinched when his eyes flickered red for a moment but he nodded and gave you a weak smile.

 

 

“So because you’re friends with him you’re not hanging out with us anymore?” Scott asked hopelessly.

 

 

“No, because you repeatedly broke my heart I’m letting Aiden fix it.” You watched regret and guilt cross through Scott’s face as if everything was only just making sense.

 

 

“(Y/N) … tell him to fix it soon, I don’t know how much longer I can go without my best friend.” Scott muttered before kissing the top of your head and walking down your garden path.

 

 

You slammed your front door shut and sank down it, not even jumping when strong arms stopped you from hitting the floor.

 

 

“Please don’t cry, smile for me.” Aiden whispered as he kissed away each tear.


	18. Chapter 18

You woke up to Aiden gently stroking your hair, his heart beat thumping just beneath your ear making you smile as you ran a finger across his collar bone and it sped up. He let you continue to curiously see what you could do to toy with him, hurriedly pulling up when you trailed your fingers along his v lines and his fangs slid out.

“Sorry.” He grumbled.

“It’s ok I should have thought it would make you shift.” You hummed.

“You feel better?” Aiden asked quietly.

“If we can stay here forever I will.” You lean up to look at him and he smiles, his hand resting on the small of your back so you wouldn’t fall off him.

“As much as I would like that, we’re supposed to be doing stuff and I have to get a change of clothes and let Ethan know I’m still alive.” Aiden chuckled and let out a contented sigh as you buried your head into his neck. 

“You’re not moving.” You pointed out and he let out a rumbled laugh that vibrated through you.

“I don’t want to.” He groaned. “Ok count to five and I’ll get up.”

“One, two, three, four, Fi...!” You punctuated each number with a kiss only to be lifted into the air, your duvet still clinging to the two of you as Aiden stood, deepening the last kiss and set you back on the bed.

 

“Leave your window open I’ll be back in a bit.” He smiled and climbed out your window, vanishing as he let himself drop.

 

“Aiden!” You giggled as he jogged ahead of you, dodging out of your way as you tried to catch up with him.

 

“Come on (Y/N), you want ice cream you got to catch me.” He laughed.

 

You made an attempt to cling to the back of his t-shirt but at the last second he darted sideways and grabbed you, slinging you over his shoulder with a victorious whoop. He carried you the rest of the way and Lydia couldn’t help but burst into laughter and take pictures as she saw the two of you.

 

“Stiles is coming.” She said quickly. “He wants you to know you’re still friends and if helping you move on from Scott mean you being with Aiden and missing out of the golden trio time he really doesn’t mind.”

 

“Isn’t that a Harry Potter thing?” Aiden snickered.

 

“Werewolves and baseball bats beat wands hands down.” Stiles said as he hopped over the back of the booth and sat next to you, grinning when you stopped him toppling over.

“Sure that doesn’t work I mean… you try fighting Deaton, it hurts.” Aiden complained until you rubbed his chest and ran a hand across his neck.

 

“You’ve tamed an Alpha… impressive.” Stiles congratulated you.

“It’s only hard to do because you don’t have one.” You joked and Stiles mocked offence, Aiden chuckled as Stiles pouted.

“Just so you guys know I ordered everything already, you all took too long.” Lydia hummed as she set her phone down. 

“(Y/N) couldn’t catch me.” Aiden grinned and caught your fists as you tried to thud one against his chest.

********************************************************************

“You know we’d go faster if you stopped wiggling.” Aiden said over his shoulder as you tried to hoist yourself up again.

“I can’t see where we’re going.” You mumbled.

 

He sighed and suddenly threw you up and caught you so he could move you onto his shoulders. He linked his fingers with yours and held you up as he began jogging back to your house, making you squeal every time he pretended to nearly drop you.

“Ok, so you know you can call me if you need me I don’t care what time it is.” Aiden said as you opened your front door.

“I know.” You sighed.

“Hey I mean it (Y/N).” He smiled and kissed you, pulling away to lean his forehead against yours. “I want to know if you have the damn hiccups.”

“The hiccups?” You giggled making him smile.

“I had to make you smile before I left.” His hands cradled your face as he kissed you again and went to leave.

 

“Aiden!” You hadn’t meant to sound quiet so frantic but he hurried back to you and let you wrap yourself around him.

 

“My parents are out of town for almost two months, it’s why Stiles and… Scott used to crash when they were away and other than Sheriff Stilinski and Mrs Martin no one’s going to be checking in for a while.” You pulled away and blushed as he waited for you to finish rambling. “Stiles said that the condo you’d been in when you guys were part of the Alpha pack’s empty.”

 

“Yeah we had to move out.” Aiden said quickly, frowning when he still had no idea what you were getting at.

“Well if you like you and Ethan could stay here and then when my parents get back there’s a bedroom in the attic and I know it’s kind of small for two of you but it’s warm and I used to always hang out in the den bit so if you two like made a big hole in the separating walls you could have like a mini space to live.” You knew when you looked up at him that he’d seen right through you.

 

“Come on let’s go inside.” He hummed and linked his fingers with yours.

“But…” You tried to stop but he simply lifted you up.

“(Y/N) you’re sure you want two burly werewolves in your attack?” Aiden said as if it was a silly idea. “We’re not going to be quiet on a full moon.”

 

“Sound proofed because of Stiles.” You said with a grin. “Dad used to work from home and it was the only space that we wouldn’t be in the way, they weren’t allowed in my room.”

 

“Gimmi a minute and I’ll call Ethan.” He mumbled and kissed the top of your head before heading into the other room.


	19. Chapter 19

“We have to do something about this.” Allison said as she watched you and Aiden awkwardly talk with each other.

“I dunno, it’s sweet in an awkward kind of way.” Lydia muttered, both of them flinching when you stumbled and dropped your bag, almost falling to the bleachers and blushing, scuttling over to the girls and refusing to look back at Aiden.

“Wow Stilinski who taught you to walk.” Isaac snickered as he sat next to Allison and threw an arm around her.

“Shut up… I hate being so…” As if to emphasize your point you waved your arms around franticly, smacking Stiles in the face who stopped talking, looking a little dazed before he shook it off.

 

“If you like him just go for it.” Allison giggled.  
“Go for who?” Stiles asked quickly, his eyes darting from you to Allison and back.  
“But he’s older than me.” You mutter.

“Who… what are you… who’s older than you?” Stiles asked again.  
“He so likes you (Y/N), just go talk to him and be your awkward self.” Lydia said with an encouraging smile.  
“Who are we talking about?” Stiles yelped desperately, shaking you slightly in an attempt to get your attention.  
“Aiden.” Isaac said. “He smells like he likes you.”

“Smell?” You asked while Stiles continued to shake you, mostly because he’d gone into some sort of brotherly shock and hadn’t realised what he was doing.

“Yes Chemo signals, the wolves pick them up.” Lydia said as she hopped down the bleachers and slowly pulled Stiles’ hands off your shoulders.

“She likes Aiden.” He gasped at her with a tight wheeze of his chest, making her chuckle when he remained stunned.

“Who wouldn’t.” Lydia said to him making everything going through his head so much worse.

**********************************************************************************

“I need your help.” A deep voice said, making Lydia jump. She shut her locker and found Aiden waiting for her to answer.  
“What with?” She sighed.

“(Y/N), look I think she embarrassed herself earlier and now she’s avoiding me.” He mumbled bashfully.

“Get her brother to like you, everyone he likes she likes, it’ll give you brownie points.” Lydia advised as she turned around.  
“Who’s her brother?” He asked nervously hoping it wasn’t Isaac.

“Stiles.” Lydia hummed.

“Are you kidding me… (Y/N) is related to Stilinski?” Aiden’s jaw dropped but he shook himself and thanked Lydia for the advice.  
“So is he going to talk to Stiles?” Allison asked when she joined Lydia in walking through the corridors.

 

“Yup.” Lydia said with a smug smile. 

************************************************************

“Are you mad?” You mumbled to Stiles as he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home.  
“Nope.” He grunted back.  
“You sure sound mad.” You say back.  
“Are you sure you like him?” Stiles said back gently.

“I don’t know… I mean I guess.” You mumbled, blushing and playing with your hands in your lap.  
“Look I need you to be honest with me here… do you like him because he looks good or…” Stiles trailed off when he glanced at you, trying to find the right words.  
“I like it when he smiles at me… it makes my tummy feel weird.” You mumbled out making Stiles smile slightly.  
“I know what you mean.” He chuckled. “But if he gets to… wolfie, I’m shooting him with wolfs-bane.”

“Stiles, you can’t even shoot dad’s hand gun!” You snorted out through a giggle.

 

“Hey... I shot you with that BB gun.” Stiles retorted with a wide grin.

“Only because you were right next to me, plus it was an accident.” You smiled at Stiles and he ruffled your hair as he pulled up outside the house.

“I’ll be back from Scott’s around six, I’ll pick up a pizza on the way home.” Stiles said as you grabbed your bag and got out the car. “Hey, no letting stray wolves in the house.”

“What if Allison brings Isaac round?” You asked innocently.

 

“Just… stay safe (Y/N).” Your brother said seriously as he pulled you closer to his window and hugged you before watching you safely hurry into the house.

 

“So I think we should talk on the way to McCall’s.” Aiden said, getting in Stiles’ car and making him jump.


	20. Chapter 20

“So how’d your desperate attempt for love go?” Ethan asked his brother as he finally arrived in the changing rooms and tugged off his shirt.

“They think I’m going to get (Y/N) killed.” He huffed.

“Well, can you blame them?” Ethan teased until he saw his brother was genuinely upset.

“Why does it even matter what Stiles and Scott think?” Aiden slammed his locker shut and glared at it.

“Why don’t you sign up to the English thing, Mrs Martin’s looking for older students to help (Y/N)’s year.” Ethan shrugged.

“I’ll go talk to her after gym but if I get stuck with some dumb dorky kids I’m going to scare the crap out of them.” Aiden grumbled.

“Maybe avoid saying stuff like that out loud, might help.” Ethan said as he followed Ethan out onto the field.

*****************************************************************************

“Oh, Lydia sweetheart.” Mrs Martin said as she stopped next to Lydia.

 

“Mom, what do you want?” Lydia hissed.

“Oh I was just going to tell you that (Y/N) signed up for the English buddy scheme, if you ask me she has a crush on… oh him.” Mrs Martin looked behind Lydia who turned to see one of the twins had sat next to her.

 

“One of you got her to sign up, I’ve been trying for weeks!” Lydia whisper yelled at the twin.

 

“Well it wasn’t hard, if she passes I’m teaching her how to ride my bike.” Aiden hummed proudly.

“Do not tell Stiles.” She warned.

“I wasn’t planning to.” He said back with a grin.

**********************************************************************************

“Woah why’re you all dressed up?” Stiles yelled as you tried to run past the pack.

 

“Stiles she’s wearing jeans and one of your flannels and… is that my top?” Allison asked as she knelt on the sofa to look at you.

“Exactly, there are no holes or food stains, no paint… and you smell like that perfume you never use.” Stiles got up and you backed away as he inspected you closer. “Did you try and put makeup on?”

“What let me see!” Lydia said as she pushed past Stiles and tutted. “Follow me.”

 

By the time Lydia had finished you knew what most of the makeup was, all of which had been given to you by either Allison, Lydia or Mellissa. Your outfit was fixed and dubbed ‘nerdy cute’ which, according to Lydia was a real chic thing at the moment.  
“Ok so where are you going?” Stiles asked as he stared at the movie the others had been watching.  
“Isn’t it your English study thing tonight?” Isaac asked from the floor, Allison’s fingers stroking through his hair.  
“Yeah, I should go before I’m late.” You mumbled as you grabbed your school bag.

“I’ll give you a lift.” Stiles sighed as he stood up. “So you’re studying with Danny right, he signed up to help your class.”  
“Yeah… Danny… is the one I am studying with.” You pulled your brother out the door before the wolves could warn Stiles that you’d lied. “He can give me a lift home.”

******************************************************************************************************

“Hey home by half nine and if he can’t give you a lift ring me or get one of the on duties to give you a lift.” Stiles said as he double checked you had your phone.

“Ok, will do… by.” You hugged him and hopped out of the Jeep, hurrying into the library.

Before Stiles could pull away he spotted one of the twins bikes sat in the bike area of the car park. Deciding he’d rather stay close in case you needed him he texted the others to say he’d be late, Scott replied and not ten minutes later he was hopping into the Jeep and handing Stiles some food.

“Were ordering food when (Y/N) comes back.” He explained as he handed over the sandwich.

“She lied, one of the twins is in there with her.” Stiles grumbled.

***********************************************************************************

“I’m sorry this is really hard to remember.” You sighed.

“It’s fine, you’ve got a while yet… how about we restart with basics and go from there?” Aiden offered and you nodded.

“Thanks.” You mumbled quietly.

“Hey, you’ll get it, I mean… I spent most of high school as an evil Alpha werewolf and I caught up.” He grinned when you giggled and turned back to the work book in front of you.

 

After an hour and a half, you glanced at your phone and realized you’d be late, the pair of you packed up and talked over what you’d covered while Aiden walked with you to his bike.

“Just practise a bit a home and I’ll help you tomorrow lunch time if you want?” Aiden asked and you nodded vigorously.

He slowly lent down and his lips were almost brushing yours when he suddenly pulled back and looked over to a spot in the carpark. When you followed your gaze you saw Scott and Stiles slumped in the Jeep trying to look like they weren’t watching you.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aiden muttered quickly and shoved his helmet on before firing his bike and driving off.

You started storming down the road when the Jeep revved and Stiles began to slowly drive next to you.  
“I hate you Stiles, if Lydia tried to kiss you I wouldn’t interrupt.” You yelled at him making him flinch.  
“It’s not like that was your first kiss or anything, you’ve probably kissed tones of guys.” Stiles chuckled. “Oh crap.”

You burst into tears and ran down the road only to be tailed by the jeep, you took a short cut that led to the street over from the police station but by the time you got their Stiles was already in the car park, Scott was no doubt tailing you somewhere in the shadows.  
“Dad!” You yelled as you tried to get past Stiles who stumbled when you forced your way into the building.  
“Sheriff, your children are here to see you.” The receptionist called out.

“Stiles ruined everything I hate him!” You gasped and burst into tears. “He made fun of me and he scared off a boy I liked.”

“Giant angry Alpha.” Stiles corrected.  
“Stiles, you’re supposed to look after her not spoil her fun or make her feel bad.” John muttered softly as he tried to pry you off him.  
“Again, giant angry Alpha.” Stiles snapped.  
“I want a lift home but not with Stiles.” You huffed. “And I’m not riding to school with him or talking to him.”

“Fine, don’t hang around with me and my friends at school, sit all alone.” Stiles huffed right back.

“I won’t be alone; I’ll be studying with Aiden.” You stuck your tongue out at your brother who flailed his arms and pointed at you.  
“Who is Aiden?” John sighed.

 

“The boy who’s helping me pass my English classes and who almost kissed me until twiddle dumb and dumber interrupted.” You pouted and glared at Stiles who was making pretty much the same face.  
“Scott was involved?” John sighed again.  
“Hey Sheriff.” Scott called from the doorway.

“Right well, (Y/N) listen to your brother and Stiles if she wants to kiss him let her but you better not let her do anything else with him… Scott I haven’t had time to ring your Mom but could these two stay with you for a while I’m going to be busier over the next few days.” John sounded exhausted and all three of you instantly felt stupid for making such a big deal out of it.  
“Yeah I’ll ask.” Scott muttered.

“Good now apologise, Stiles if your sister walks home I’ll have you locked in one of the cells for a night and (Y/N) … please try and understand your brother’s looking out for you, you two are close enough to talk things out and not argue like this.” He kissed your forehead and helped Stiles to his feet, walking to the Jeep with the three of you in tow.

 

“Hey… it’s cool if you haven’t had your first kiss, I only recently had mine.” Stiles admitted.

“Sorry I told on you.” You mumbled. “Next time can he come to ours and study… he makes me nervous when it’s just me.”

“I’ll be there for every date and your second wedding to Scott.” Stiles chuckled when you began objecting and even Scott joined in.

“I was three when we did that and it only lasted a week!” You yelled as they laughed. “my dress was made out of Mom’s old nightie.”

“Still the best wedding we’ve ever been to.” Stiles laughed. “I mean we ate a whole chocolate cake between the three of us.”


	21. Chapter 21

The sight of Aiden wordlessly screaming had you looking down to the blade stuck through your middle, a glance across to the rest of the pack gave you the sight of everyone who’d been outside frozen. The others burst out of the school with a victorious look on their faces.  
“No.” Lydia whispered as she felt it building.

The entire pack flinched as she let lose a scream that echoed around, only Aiden stayed on his feet as the others dropped to their knees and covered their ears. You heard Aiden call your name as your sight blurred and you fell forward into darkness.

***************************************************************************

“(Y/N).” The noise was far away and echoing but you had no idea where it was coming from, all you could see was darkness.  
“I’m proud of us.” A voice said right next to you.  
You jerked forward gasping for air, your eyes ablaze with the fiery Alpha red, Deaton had been yanked back by Derek and Chris. With short puffs of air, you tightened your grip on Aiden’s hand as he used his other one to tangle into your hair.

“(Y/N) … don’t… just… you scared me.” Aiden stuttered.  
“Sorry, I’ll try not dying next time.” You snark making everyone laugh.  
“I don’t understand.” Deaton muttered. “You… they were Oni there… your wounds.”  
Deaton continued to ramble as he checked you over, Aiden hovering over his shoulder ready to take any pain should Deaton find a source.

********************************************************************

It was weeks before anyone had any clue as to how you were still alive, you’d even created your own Beta, under the guidance of Derek and Chris. People were whispering about you, Omega’s gathering in an attempt to join your ‘pack’.

 

You were getting ready for your gym lesson, dawdling out of the locker rooms as you tried to put on your shoes and tie your hair.  
“Here I can help.” Stiles said as he grabbed your hair bobble, the action being watched carefully by Aiden. “Hey (Y/N) how long have you had that?”

“What?” You asked nervously.

The question drew Lydia and the twins over, the four of them staring at something behind your ear.

“It looks like an arrow.” Lydia mumbled as she gently tilted your head to inspect it.  
“Did you get a tattoo?” Aiden asked, frowning.  
“No… guys what the heck are you talking about?” you asked grumpily.

***********************************************

“This is getting stupid.” You sighed.

You were back at Deaton’s everyone including Mellissa was gathered around you, staring at the mark behind your ear. No matter who looked, researched or asked questions there was no answer to the new mark.  
“Maybe who ever spoke to me when I was… you know, marked me.” Your new information had everyone staring at you with exasperation.  
“Arrow… helping her get back… My best bet…” Stiles trailed off.  
“What’d they say?” Scott muttered.

“I’m proud of us.” You said quickly.  
“Allison.” Isaac, Scott and Chris said.  
“So she… helped me… stay alive?” You asked with narrowed eyes as you waited for an answer.  
“No, you were dying because you weren’t healing.” Deaton said thoughtfully. “She triggered your healing.”


	22. Chapter 22

Ethan walked away victoriously. He’d asked you out, the only problem now was that he had no idea what he should be doing. He’d arranged the date for later that week only to realise he’d now be stuck making awkward conversation with you, not that he didn’t like the thought, just he really didn’t want to come off like a stuttering fool.

“You alright… (Y/N) turn you down?” Aiden laughed when he saw his brother.

“Nope, just trying to remain calm and level headed.” Ethan grunted back.

“Why (Y/N) likes you?” Aiden chuckled.

“Yeah but I might screw something up, how do you do it?” He asked Aiden how chuckled again.

 

“Come on, (Y/N) has study group I’ll help you practise.” He muttered while jerking his head towards the school library.

*******************************************************************

“I don’t know, this kind of feels like stalking.” Ethan hissed when the found you surrounded buy books you were reading from.  
“Just see what books (Y/N) is reading, listen to the conversations people have with them and learn.” Aiden muttered as his brother glanced at you again.

By the time you left the library he’d learnt enough to hold a long conversation with you later that night, feeling confident he skipped his last class to get ready to meet you.

*******************************************************************************

“Ethan.” You said as you approached the dinner he’d said he’d meet you at.

 

“Hey, thanks for coming.” He flinched and you could hear him muttering under his breath.

 

“I said I would.” You chuckled.

 

“You want to order food?” He asked quickly.

 

“Sure, so… I’m actually pretty nervous.” You laughed.

“Me to.” Ethan let out a sigh of relief.  
The two of you laughed and chatted, the awkwardness slowly fading away, eventually you both decided to head home. Ethan walked with you, hesitating when he got to your front door.

“Night.” He said quickly giving you an awkward hug.

 

“I’ll see you at school.” You said with a smile. “I have a study class if you want to come with me.”

“Yeah I’d love that.” Ethan mumbled.

When he made his way back to his bike Aiden was lent against it, a smug grin on his face, making Ethan growl under his breath.

“That was the worst date I’ve ever seen, luckily for you (Y/N) likes you.” Aiden joked.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone in Beacon Hills High knew you as the third member of Scott’s group, after he’d turned you’d become the little weak one that needed to be protected, and it was starting to get irritating. Stiles was human as well but still both he and Scott tried to keep you out of everything and claimed it was to keep you safe.

You stormed away from both boys, you had been arguing with them during your previous lesson, and having no desire to occupy your usual spot on the bleachers during their Lacrosse practise you hurried to your locker.

“Well, well if it isn’t Scotty’s precious (Y/N).” You slammed your locker door to see the twins stood either side of your grinning wolfishly.

“What?” You snapped quickly.

“Aiden she seems upset.” Ethan muttered with a mocking look of concern.

 

“Don’t worry brother… I’ll have her smiling before the McCall pack realises she’s gone.” Aiden said over your head.

 

“Well I hope she appreciates it.” Again both twins talked over your head making you feel even more self-conscious and irritated.

 

“She’s a very pretty girl Ethan, I wonder if McCall ever showed her how appreciative a wolf should be when he has such pretty things.” Aiden’s hand found the small of your back and Ethan chuckled before pushing off the lockers and wondering out of the double doors.

 

Aiden smirked and winked as he nipped at your earlobe and walked after his brother leaving you extremely flustered and confused.

************************************************************************************************

You glared at the back of Stiles’ head, very rarely did you ever get in trouble and not only did you get detention but Stiles, the cause of your predicament had managed to escape trouble.

 

“See this isn’t how you should treat pack members.” A voice muttered quietly. Stiles glared at the twins who were sat a few seats away from the both of you.

 

“Yeah a good pack member would get in trouble to.” Ethan muttered looking at Aiden who nodded and pushed his chair back seconds before the bell rang and punched Ethan.

 

“Hey you two!” The teacher called as the bell rang and everyone but you moved from their seats. “You can, go but you Aiden detention.”

Ethan high fived Aiden who winked at you and followed the teacher to his office where he ordered you to reorganise the store cupboard.

“Why’d you do that?” You asked Aiden who threw a ball of string in the air and caught it without looking.  
“Well if you are the weakest member of the pack you should have someone looking after you.” Aiden smirked when he heard you huff irritably  
“I’m not weak.” You snapped.

“No?” He asked as he turned to face you. “So you’re the brave girl who’s going to fight the big bad wolves?” You could tell he was teasing and something in you snapped.

You surprised him by slamming your mouth to his and kissing him, his hand slowly slid to the back of your neck as he began kissing you back, groaning into the desperate way your hands ran across his chest.

 

A growl rumbled through the wolf as you pushed against him, forcing him to back up until he hit the desk behind him, grinning as the action forced you apart but gave him time to grip your thighs and pull you into his lap. Instinct told Aiden to tear your clothes of and claim you roughly but he knew better than that, you may well be trying to dominate him but he knew as soon as his touch over whelmed you you’d be giving into him completely.

He guided your hips to rock against him, feeling satisfied when a whimpered groan slipped from your lips as his hard on dragged across your core, his mouth met the base of your neck as he sucked and licked your sweet spot.

Aiden suddenly stood with you in his arms and set you in his spot on the desk, glancing at you as he began to unbuckle your jeans, yanking them down and off along with your shoes. He hungrily kissed down your thighs and placed a kiss on your dampened core causing you to moan, before he slid your panties to the side and rubbed a thumb through your folds.

 

Aiden moaned loudly as your hips bucked up to his hand and franticly unbuckled his belt and jeans with his free hand, lining himself with your entrance and gripped your hips, dropping his head into your neck as he pulled you onto him.  
“Oh god this feels good.” He grunted in your ear as he moved so slowly that you had to bite your lip and grip onto his shoulders.

He wrapped your legs around his waist and lifted you, seating himself on the edge of the desk so he could pull you down onto him, his hand roughly pushed your hair pack before wrapping around your waist using it to manoeuvre your pace while his other hand rested gently on the base of your neck.

The two of you almost forgot where you were, touching, moaning becoming to wrapped up in each other to notice time ticking by until your head fell back and a deep groan was pulled from you. Your walls clenched around Aiden’s length and it took everything in him to keep control of his shift.  
“Come on princess, cum for me.” Aiden whispered desperately as his high built faster and faster. He bit down on your collar bone, leaving a dark purple bruise as he thrust twice more and had you crying out his name. 

You let your head drop to his shoulder, making him chuckle when your whole body sunk heavily against him, his arms wrapping around your waist as he watched you snuggle into him.  
“Hey Sir, do you know where (Y/N) is?” You both froze when Stiles could be heard outside the office and your sleepy contentedness was swapped with franticly grabbing clothes.

 

You were smoothing your hair down when Stiles walked in the room, glaring at Aiden who was looking at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“Teacher says you can go.” Stiles muttered to you. you nodded and started to follow Stiles only from Aiden to grab your arm and fix you with a wonky smirk.

“Next time your angry about being the weak human of the pack, come find me, I’ll remind you you’re not.” He winked at you before adding. “I’d cover that hicky if I were you.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Hey… (Y/N) What’s up?” Your brother had jogged past your room in a hurry, skidding to a jerky stop when he saw you curled up in your bed crying.

 

“The kids at school are making fun of me cause no one wants to take me to prom.” You stuttered as you tried to calm yourself enough to talk.

 

“Well I can go with you.” He offered cheerfully.

 

“Ew Stiles no that’s super weird.” You giggled as he clutched his chest and pretended to cry.

 

“Want me to see if Scott can take you?” Stiles was serious no, knowing his best friend loved you just as much as he did.

 

“It’s ok… I’ll just hang out with you.” you smiled up at him and Stiles swore his heart broke a little.

 

“Don’t sweat it (Y/N) you’re a cutie someone will ask you.” He ruffled your hair and headed back to his room.

******************************************************************************

“You know what your doing is stalking right?” Ethan asked as he strolled up to his brother. “And its actually illegal in some places.”

 

 

“I’m not stalking… They’re picking on her again, should I stop them?” Aiden asked as he watched a group of girls corner you.

 

“Do you really want McCall on your ass, she’s practically his sister as well.” Ethan muttered.

 

“To be honest I don’t care.” Aiden grunted and sighed when his brother shook his head.

 

“She’s a year younger than us and that Lydia chicks into you.” Ethan said as he waved to Lydia as if to prove his point.

 

Aiden was about to go over to you and tell the other girls to leave you alone when Stiles and Malia stalked over to the group. The twins watched as they guided you round the side of the school to the senior’s section and seated you with the rest of the pack.

**************************************************************************

You looked up from your laptop to see Scott, Stiles and Lydia stood in your doorway with wide grins. With narrowed eyes you let them in, Scott instantly stealing your chair as Lydia set some old bags on your bed.

 

“Ok so, we know you’re Dad’s been working really hard and you want to go to prom so we got you these.” Lydia said happily.

 

Lydia set out a set of blue jewellery that looked like it might have cost a small fortune, some make up and tones of hair product. You fingered the heart shaped necklace but put it back quickly.

 

“I can’t take these and it doesn’t even matter, even if I was going I don’t have a dress.” You tried to play it off as is you didn’t want to go.

 

“Um… you do have a dress.” Stiles awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and headed into your Dad’s room and handed you a heavy silver box. “He’s sorry he couldn’t be here to give it to you… another case came up he might not make it home for a while.”

 

He sat on the end of your bed with you and watched your face intently as you slowly pulled open the box and tugged back the wrapping paper. Your eyes watered as you found a note tucked inside in unfamiliar hand writing.

 

“Dear John don’t let Stiles and Scott turn her into a boy, here’s something for a special occasion love Claudia.” You read out loud.

 

Stiles nodded and glanced away, trying to hid the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks while Scott stared at a spot on the floor and Lydia squeezed Stiles’ shoulder. You tugged the dress out of the box and watched as the soft blue material tumbled down.

 

“My Mom has some old shoes that should fit and they’ve only been worn once.” Scott said quickly as Lydia rummaged through the bags and found the matching shoes.

 

“I still don’t have a date.” You mumbled as you played with the fabric.

 

“Allison and Isaac volunteered to chaperon the Prom maybe one of them will dance with you!” Lydia said excitedly.

 

“Yeah or you can crash ours it’s like two hours after yours.” Scott offered.

 

“Will you lot stop teaching her to do bad things that’s my job.” Stiles grunted with a wide smile. “Besides, you walk in there with this outfit they’ll all want to dance with you.”

 

“You’re so stupid Stiles.” You chuckled, hugging him tightly. “Thanks.” You whispered in his ear before letting Lydia drag you off to the bathroom.

***************************************************************************

You paced the carpark nervously, most of the people had gone inside and despite Isaac promising to dance with you, you still felt stupid.

 

 

“Hey (Y/N)?” You looked up to see the twins in matching suits, one with a blue tie and the other with a green one.

 

“What do you two want?” You snapped.

 

 

“I… heard you didn’t have a date so I thought I’d take you.” Aiden’s body stiffened as Ethan left him to greet Danny. “If that’s cool with you.”

 

 

“Really… me?” you asked with a faint blush on your cheeks.

 

“Yeah, why does everyone sound surprised when I say I want to take you to prom?” Aiden chuckled as he politely held out his arm to you.

 

“Probably because all your friends know you as the GRR werewolf kind of guy.” You quipped as he walked with you to the hall.

 

He chuckled and led you to the middle of the dance floor, his hand finding your waist as he slowly swayed with you. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Allison and Isaac staring at you, surprised that you were dancing with one of the twins and it didn’t take long for your brother to find out.

 

“Your brother says if I hurt you he’ll kill me.” Aiden muttered after he’d cocked his head to the side so he could hear Stiles’ furious ramblings.

 

“Don’t worry he won’t.” Your words had the boy relaxing just a little and you couldn’t help but whisper. “Not too sure about Scott though.”

 

That had Isaac snickering as he told the others what you’d said. Your head found its way to Aiden’s shoulder as you continued to dance until you couldn’t stand anymore, he led you to a table and got you a drink making you laugh as you both watched the other people in your year make fools of themselves.

 

Once you’d had enough of the night Aiden offered to take you into the senior party to find Stiles who drunkenly wrapped you in his arms and declared you to be his favourite sister.

 

“I think I’ll just walk you home.” Aiden muttered over the loud music.

 

Half way home Aiden picked you up bridal style while you carried your shoes, making him laugh as you rambled on, falling asleep in his arms before you’d gotten home. He woke you up when he tried to find your keys in the tiny purse Lydia had lent you.

 

When he set you down so you could open the door you couldn’t help but blush because of the way he was staring at you. He smiled when you turned back to face him before placing his hands you your waist and leaning down to kiss you softly.

 

He grinned when you let out a soft gasp and kissed you again but slightly rougher as one hand tangled through your curls and cupped the back of your head, his body becoming flush with yours as the kiss deepened.

 

“Um… (Y/N)?” You both jumped apart at the sound of you father who was looking at you with an amused expression on his face.

 

“Hello sir.” Aiden said as if he was holding his breath and he refused to look at you again unless your father wasn’t looking at him.

 

“Hi dad!” you skipped over and hugged the older man who smiled fondly.

 

 

“I’ll go inside and let you two say goodbye… I’m leaving the door open.” He pointed at Aiden who nodded.

 

 

“Thanks for taking me to prom.” You muttered to him.

 

 

“Thanks for letting me, maybe we could do something again?” Aiden’s eyes fixed on yours as he waited for an answer.

 

“Sure, sounds fun.” You kissed his cheek and hurried inside.


	25. Chapter 25

You sighed contently as another episode of your favourite show started, you made a mental note to thank the twins for stealing Danny’s Netflix details, and sunk even further down in your large bed.

Ethan chuckled as he walked past your room, only for you to grunt and make grabby motions with your hands.

“What now… are you still watching this?” he asked as he flopped down next to you and let you rest your head on his collarbone.

“Are you going out again, I really want pizza.” You mumbled. He went to answer but you shushed him as your favourite character came on the large flat screen, eventually you allowed him to speak.

“Isn’t this your second greasy pizza this week… plus two Chinese take outs and the take out the rest of the week.” Ethan poked your flat stomach and grinned when you blushed and batted his hand away.

“Meanie, making me fend for myself.” You grumble playfully as you pause the TV and climb off the bed, heading to the kitchen, and began searching for something you wanted to eat.

 

You returned with a bagel smeared with cream cheese and a bag of sweets, smiling when you saw Ethan had gone, and went to sit back down on your bed. You jumped when a pair of leggings were tossed in your direction followed by a pair of trainers you’d never worn before.

 

“Um Geeh thanks I wasn’t eating that or anything.” You pout when Ethan came out of your walk in closet to see that he’d knocked your bagel out of your hand.

“I’ll get you another one.” He said quickly. Aiden sauntered into the room and leaned against the wall as Ethan grabbed your beanie hat from your desk and slid it on your head while tapping your nose and cooing at you.  
“Is she really coming with us?” Aiden asked when Ethan told you to go to the bathroom and get changed.

“Yeah am I really coming with you because I’m not fussed about the bagel.” You say quickly, making the twins grin at your awful attempt at avoiding running with them.

*************************************************************************

“We walked all the way here and now you want me to run, then walk all the way home.” You complained as the twins began to jog down a narrow path.

 

“I’ll give you a piggy back home if your run with us.” Aiden offered as he slowed down enough for you to catch up.

 

“Yeah Aiden just loves your legs wrapped around him.” Ethan muttered causing his brother to swing at him. He laughed and batted his brothers hand away from him and began running, Aiden close behind and soon you were alone in the woods as they hurtled away from you.

 

By the time you’d ran the path and caught up with the boys, who were wrestling each other in the car park, you were exhausted. As promised Aiden gave you a piggy back home which made Ethan joke even more about Aiden’s feelings for you, he denied all of them and simply promised that he wanted you to be ok.  
When the stairs to the apartment were in sight you wriggled out of Aiden’s clutches and jumped to the floor.

 

“Race you.” You yelled and began running forward as fast as you could. You stopped a few steps away from the front door and crossed your arms as the twins opened the door for you with teasing smiles. “The polite thing to do is let the lady win.” You huffed.

Ethan pulled a paper bag from behind his back and held it out to you with a smile. You took it, knowing it was the bagel he promised and skipped past them to the elevator.

 

“You think we should tell (Y/N)?” Ethan mumbled as they followed you.  
“About her being our anchor or that she’s the only thing that keeps us under control?” Aiden muttered so that only he and Ethan could hear. He nodded at this brother who smiled when you turned to face them before hurrying out of the elevator and opening the apartment door.

“If I were you I wouldn’t tell her, she might freak out and try and run if she finds out Deucalion won’t let her leave the pack.” Kali said as they walked into the living room, slamming the door behind them.

Deciding to take Kali’s advice the twins grabbed snacks from the kitchen and used them as an offering to trade for entrance to your room. You groaned when Aiden tried to take the remote and began arguing with his brother about what to watch.


	26. Chapter 26

You swallowed as your car door was pulled out of your hand by Isaac slamming it shut. His eyes were a burning yellow and you couldn’t help but whimper as he snarled at you.

 

“Where are they huh… what the hell is a pack of Alpha’s doing with a little human.” His voice made you back up further but you found your back pressed to the harsh cold metal.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said quickly. You were lucky that Deucalion let the Twins keep you alive. You weren’t sure why, maybe he had a soft spot for you.

 

“Oh don’t give me that crap Stiles ran your license Deucalion got you the car.” Isaac snapped. Tears began to run down your cheeks as he gripped your arms hard enough to pierce the skin with his claws.

 

“I don’t know what you mean let me go please.” You were sobbing now and it seemed to soften the anger in his eyes.

 

“Fine but one wrong move and I’ll be back here.” His voice was oddly soft for the threat but you nodded any way.

**************************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna watch a movie… we got the night off.” Aiden yelled out as soon as he picked up your heartbeat.

 

Ethan watched you carefully as you hurried through the living room to your bedroom without looking at them.

 

“Did she smell like fresh blood to you?” Ethan muttered to his brother who’d also picked up on the scent. Neither spoke but exchanged a silent look and carefully found their way into your room and flopped onto your large bed either side of you.

 

“So who hurt you.” Adien asked as he shifted and pulled on of your pillows from underneath you so he could get comfy.

“No one.” You replied, your voice muffled by the pillows and blankets hiding the weak sound your tears gave you.

 

“You wouldn’t be lying to us (Y/N)?” Ethan pressed looking over at his brother who was waiting patiently for you to get annoyed with their game and throw back the blankets.

 

“Leave me alone.” You yelled throwing back your blankets as you sat up to shove them off your bed only to have a twin grab each of your arms. They carefully inspected the bruising cuts if your delicate flesh.

“Who did this?” Ethan asked. You held your breath and tried to slow your heartbeat as Aiden slowly lifted your arm to his nose and sniffed.

 

“Vanilla, coconut and that damn Lahey kid.” Aiden mumble, kissing the skin carefully before letting you go.

 

“How you know I wasn’t attacked by a giant coconut?” you muttered lamely as you snuggled back into your bed.

 

“Yeah maybe but you always smell like coconut.” Ethan mumbled as he threw an arm around you, his brother doing the same.

*******************************************************************

Ethan and Aiden waited until you’d fallen asleep before leaving you to hunt down Isaac. It wasn’t hard, he went for a run every day, same time, same place.

 

“Hi there Lahey.” Ethan said as he grabbed the back of Isaac’s neck.

 

“Heard you had a little chat with (Y/N).” Aiden jumped next to Isaac and grinned down at him hanging weakly from his brother’s hand.

 

“Yeah so what if I did what’re you going to do about it.” Isaac snapped.

 

“Oh, what are we going to do Aiden?” Ethan said looking up at Aiden.

 

“Teach him not to mess with our (Y/N).” He hissed, grinning at the prospect of uncontrolled violence.

 

“Your (Y/N) so what you two keep her as your plaything?” Isaac snarled as Ethan’s clutch tightened.

 

“She’s not our plaything.” Aiden growled defensively.

 

“She’s our Anchor, which is why Deucalion keeps her all safe like a little princess.” Ethan said as if Isaac was asking a stupid question.

 

“You really think I’m gonna believe that?” Isaac laughed as the twins exchange irritated looks.

 

“Believe it or not but come near her again and we’ll have to kill you.” Aiden said before moving so his brother could swing Isaac into a nearby tree.


	27. Chapter 27

Ethan gripped onto Aiden’s chest as he tried to control the fiery anger that was bubbling up inside of him. He was watching you make out with some boy from the Lacrosse team and it took all of Ethan’s strength to heave his twin away from you.

*************************************************************

Your window slid open and a cold breeze trailed over the leg that was dangling out of the bed. A large warm hand wrapped around your ankle, sliding it onto the bed and under the thick duvet that was wrapped around you.  
“I know you're awake.” Aiden whispered as he sat at the foot of your bed.

“It’s two in the morning.” You mumbled as you sat up sleepily. He looked across at you and nodded, you sat up as he turned to look at his hands, swallowing deeply as he though over what to say.

“Me and Ethan… we’re not Alpha’s anymore.” He looked at you nervously when you licked your lips and nodded. “I also didn’t rip apart the guy you were making out with in half.” He smirked slightly when you rolled your eyes.

“Are you telling me this because I promised to think about… us is you changed?” You mumbled again. He nodded and moved so that his head was resting on your crossed legs, your fingers finding his short hair, brushing through the short strands instinctively.  
“I know you made out with him on purpose.” Aiden muttered after a few minutes of silence. You paused, flushing brightly, he chuckled smelling the embarrassment roll off you.

 

“I didn’t.” You whispered. He pushed himself up onto his elbows until his lips softly met yours, you tried to resist melting into him as he turned and slid a hand to the back of your neck as he deepened the kiss.  
“You didn’t make out with him, right next to my locker on purpose?” He asked playfully. “Don’t get me wrong the feisty you, is really hot.”

“Fine maybe… a little bit.” You blushed again. Aiden carefully stood from the bed and pushed you down, tucking you up and laying next to you. “You can sleep here if you want.” You whispered, knowing that he’d leave once you’d fallen asleep. He gently kissed your forehead, stroking your hair, as he wrapped his thickly muscled arms around you.


	28. Chapter 28

Since Scott had become a true alpha his time had been limited which was why English class, the only one on one time you got with your best friend, had become your favourite class. So when the twins slumped down, taking a seat either side of you, you sighed and glared forward not wanting to pay either wolf any attention.

“Hey cutie pie, you wanna tell us where Scotty went to?” You ignored the comment and moved your attention to the teacher who was talking at the front of the class. Scott walked into the class, glaring at the twins as he took a seat behind you.

“Look who showed up.” The other twin muttered, grinning at his brother. The rest of the class went much of the same way, you and Scott ignoring them while they tried to gain your attention.

**********************************************************

“Hey (Y/N) what class you got?” You turned to see Stiles and Lydia hurrying up the corridor behind you.

“Gym I think we’re doing track again which means I’ll be with Isaac.” You smile as Lydia hands you a bobble, knowing you well enough to know that you hadn’t brought one yourself.

“I’ve got lacrosse training with coach and Lydia’s got art.” Stiles mumbled, frowning when you chucked your gym bag at him and tied your (Y/H/C) hair into a messy bun.

“Well good luck just remember Isaac’s faster, last time you almost passed out.” Lydia smiled at you both before exiting to her art class, you and Stiles walked together until you came to the changing rooms where you waved him good bye and hurried to get changed.

******************************************************************

“Well hey there cutie pie.” You had been doubled over, hands on your knees, as you tried to catch your breath.

“What do you want?” You grumbled. He grinned and held out a bottle of water which you gladly snatched from his hands, downing most of the liquid.

“Just thought I’d be nice and check on you… I mean I was on my second lap and I couldn’t run past you again without feeling mean.” He chuckled, taking the bottle back and walking up the path.

“Well… thanks for the water.” You muttered, following him. By the time you’d caught up with Isaac the class was over and you were more than happy to head to the showers and get into fresh clothes.

 

Lydia, Malia and Stiles were waiting outside for you and once Isaac came out of the boys changing room, his hair still soaked, you all headed to the library.  
“Watch my bags.” You dumped your bags on the table and wondered around in search of a book you hadn’t read yet.

****************************************************************

Aiden’s POV:

 

“Hey (Y/N)’s behind you.” Ethan muttered under his breath. I glanced over my shoulder and saw some guy talking to her, his hand snaking its way from her arm to her back. I could feel a bitter growl catching at the back of my throat and it wasn’t until Ethan placed a hand on my arm that I’d realised my eyes had shifted.

“So we should hang out sometime.” I looked back over to see (Y/N) backed against a bookshelf, trying her best to convince the boy to leave her alone without hurting his feelings.

“Thanks but I’m really busy.” She said quickly. When he moved closer I was surprised to find my brother stepping over to them.  
“She said she’s busy so you can leave.” I joined Ethan’s side, glaring at the boy who just sneered at us.  
“Come on Cutie pie.” I nodded my head away from the boy and placed a hand on her arm, leading her away, surprisingly she followed me.

“Thanks… I should go back to the pack.” She whispered uncomfortably. I nodded and smiled, making her blush a little as she left, thanking Ethan as she walked past him.

“Really you’re going to stick with cutie pie as a nickname.” Ethan smirked as I followed him out of the room.  
“Yeah it makes her mad because she spends all her time trying to seem like a big, brave human.” I shook my head as we left the school and headed to our bikes.

*************************************************************************************** 

“Hey cutie pie.” Aiden chuckled when you jumped and swung the basket of food you were holding at him. “Woah, sheesh just saying hello.”

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I thought you were… something you know, scary.” You blush as he lets go of the basket and makes a face in mock offence.

“I’m terrifying.” He frowned at you.  
“Not really… I mean sure when you first came to town we were scared but now...” you trailed off as you tried to reach a jar on a high shelf, mentally cursing the store for putting it up so high.

“Aw Cutie pie, looks like your too short.” You glared at the smug werewolf, who rolled his eyes and grabbed the jar for you. he followed you around the rest of the store, helping you fetch things and carrying the basket when it got to heavy.

 

You spent most of the time trying to figure out why he’d been so nice to you for the last few weeks, the other told you he just wanted to get into Scott’s pack but he never brought up the pack when he was with you, he was more concerned with whatever you were doing or wanted to do.

“Um… hey do you need help carrying those home?” You turned to face Aiden with surprise, you hadn’t expected him to offer.  
“If you can manage some bags… gee thanks.” Your blush was clear to the both of you but thankful he preoccupied himself with taking all of your bags, using his werewolf strength to carry the heavy load all the way to your door.

“Well now, seeing as I’ve helped you all week I think you owe me something.” He smirked at you, the smug look quickly slipping from his face when he saw you panicking. “Oh no I meant you should go out with me, like on a date.” He set the bags down on your door step and looked at you expectantly.

 

“Oh sure, there’s a lacrosse practise match tomorrow and Lydia’s got something going on so… I have free time that I was going to use to study…” You drifted off in thought only looking up from your hands when Aiden ruffled your hair.  
“See you tomorrow then Cutie pie, I need help with English anyway.” He winked and jogged down the road leaving you a little stunned.


	29. Chapter 29

“So (Y/N) you gonna bail out of Gym today or are you going to see if you can beat me?” Isaac asked with a smirk as he swaggered down the corridor with you, swinging his arm around your shoulders with a playful nudge.

 

You laughed at him as grinned and vanished into the boy’s locker rooms as you met up with Allison and Malia who were stood by the door of the girl’s locker room waiting for you.  
“So Isaac likes you.” Allison muttered after you’d changed and headed over to the start of the cross country track.

“First he knows I’m sort of dating Aiden and second we’ve been friends for ages.” You muttered as you began to push to the front of the group. Malia frowned as she jogged alongside the pair of you.  
“How can you be kind of dating someone?” She furrowed her brown in confusion. You sighed as the three of you pushed through the last of the runners and were soon so far ahead you could have walked the rest of the way.

“It’s complicated.” You mumbled making Malia even more confused.  
“They sleep together and she likes him a lot, she won’t ask him how he feels because it makes her feel awkward.” Allison explained to Malia.  
“Hey guys.” Stiles gasped as he, Isaac and Scott caught up with them. Malia smiled and wrapped her arms around Stiles as he stopped and caught his breath. Allison smiled and began chatting with Scott about increasing her stamina and he nodded, Isaac turned to you and gave you a look that told you he was challenging you.

“I’ll beat you Lahey.” You yelled as you streaked forwards leaving the others behind. He began laughing and grabbed you when you almost tripped.  
He set you on the ground again and you turned to thank him, only to have him jerk several feet forwards as a fully shifted Aiden rammed into him. Your eyes widened as Isaac launched himself at Aiden who managed to roll them off the path and into the woods, by the time you’d managed to climb down the slope Aiden was stooped over Isaac.

“Aiden stop… Aiden!” you yelled as he looked down on Isaac contemplating his next move.  
“Baby just putting the Pup in his place.” He said to you as he went to hit Isaac again.  
“Aiden please don’t.” you whispered on the verge of tears seeing your oldest friend cowered over and beaten like those times he begged you not to tell anyone about his father.

 

“Fine… just remember Lahey, she’s mine.” He said as slowly gazed over to where you were stood. As Isaac got up Aiden closed the gap between you and pressed a rough kiss to you lips. When he pulled away he frowned and put his hands on your waist.  
“You broke your promise.” You muttered to him.  
“well it’s harder to keep my temper than I thought… doesn’t help when he practically covers you in his scent.” Aiden mumbled as he began to kiss your collarbone and neck.

 

“Hey um guys I’m still here.” Isaac said with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. You pushed against Aiden’s chest and pointed to Isaac.

 

“I’m sorry Isaac.” He sighed. Ethan appeared at the edge of the slope and called Aiden over to him.

 

“Wow, I know I should be super mad after having the crap beaten out of me but you’ve got that boy whipped my friend.” You punctuated his sentence with a high five.

 

“Well… maybe I can get him to give you his bike to make up.” You joked. Isaac flinched and tried to hide his grin as someone cleared their throat.

“Don’t think for a second you can make me give up my bike, plenty of other things I’ll do for your babe but my bike… if I find Lahey driving my bike your pretty ass is mine.” Aiden said smugly.

“Already yours buddy.” Isaac mumbled making you slap his arm.


	30. Chapter 30

“Aiden you’ll be ok come on just hold on.” Ethan whimpered as he held his brother’s hands over his wound.

“Ethan listen to me… you have to take her… take her away from here please.” His body began to shudder and his eyes tried to find you in the blurred mass around him but he couldn’t.  
“Aiden if you hold on we’ll take her away together, New Orleans and Paris like you promised her.” Ethan’s tears were falling onto his hands, pooling with his brother’s blood.  
“Ethan please I don’t want her to stay here I promised I’d look after her you have to… for me please.” His voice was weak and cracked as he begged his brother.

“Of course I will you love her Aiden (Y/N) knows that, I promise I’ll take care of her just please hold… no, no, no Aiden.” His voice mingled with Lydia’s scream and Ethan could hear you trying to push past her and Stiles to get to Aiden. He glanced at you, you looked broken and afraid as you screamed out for Aiden gripping onto Lydia and Stiles as you collapsed to the floor, you were feeling everything his brother worked so hard to protect you from.  
“I promise Aiden… I promise.” He whispered over and over until Chris pulled him away.


	31. Chapter 31

Your heart beat pounded against your rib cage as you pressed the elevator button. Scott had said during lunch that the Alpha pack was living in Allison’s building so, when you told them you were going to visit Allison, no one raised any questions.

 

Now that you were here it seemed like one of the worst ideas you’d ever had. But you needed to apologise to Aiden, you hadn’t meant to upset him and for some reason it was really getting to you that he no longer smiled at you or even acknowledged that you existed.

“(Y/N) what are you doing here?” Aiden looked horrified when the elevator doors dinged open to reveal the Alpha. He glanced over his shoulder before shoving you so that he could get in with you and pressed the buttons before turning to you.

 

“You need to stay away from here, if they see you they’ll rip you apart.” He muttered. Once the elevator doors opened he dragged you out by his arm and led you round the back of the building to the parking lot.  
“But I didn’t know how else to find you… I didn’t think.” You mumbled as he pulls a helmet off the bike that you knew belonged to Ethan and held it out to you.

 

“Here, I’ll take you home and cover your scent they won’t know you were here.” He muttered. He glanced over his shoulder as he settled on his bike and realized you had no idea how to get on, with a chuckle he reached down and grabbed your thigh, lifting it over the bike.

 

You squealed and gripped onto his shoulders as you lose balance only to have him catch you and slide you onto the bike properly.

 

 

“A little warning I’m not a werewolf you know, I can’t just jump around and everything.” You said grumpily as he pushed on his helmet and wrapped your arms around his waist.

 

“Aren’t you trying to get coach to start a cheer squad?” He asked as he revved the engine.

 

“Yes but that doesn’t require being pulled off my feet and thrown on a motorbike.” You bit back grumpily. You knew he heard you from the way his body moved and the rumble of a laugh that could be faintly heard over his bike.

******************************************************************************

“Stop here.” You said once he reached your house and he slowed the bike as he turned onto your driveway.

 

 

“You need to stay away from the apartment… next time I might not be able to get to you first.” Aiden muttered as he jumped off the bike and helped you down while pulling his helmet off.

 

 

“But I just wanted to say I was sorry for the other night… I didn’t mean… Scott and Stiles get kinda blindsided they forget everyone else have stuff going on.” You said apologetically, rubbing the back of your head.

 

 

“It’s fine… I get it pack first.” He said glancing to your house.

 

 

“No it’s not that I like …” Aiden’s large hand cut off your words and you could hear the familiar rumble of Stiles’ jeep up the road. “There’s a gate round the back you can put the bike behind it and I’ll open a window before they get here.” You said once he let you pull his hand away.

 

 

You ran to the front door, letting Aiden sort himself out, and yanked it open. Once you were inside you jogged up the wide stair case and burst into your bedroom and hurried over to the window while shrugging off your bag.

 

 

“Hey (Y/N) you home?” Stiles’ voice distracted you from your task of opening the heavy bay window. You jumped and almost screamed when Aiden appeared at the window and tapped on the glass, he grinned as you took a deep breath and opened the window before running from the room to answer Stiles.

 

“Yeah I’m here what’s up guys?” you watched Scott carefully as he glanced up above you but said nothing.

 

“We were just checking in on you I thought you were going to hang out with Allison but she was with Lydia.” Stiles babbled.

 

 

“Oh… yeah I um have a lot of homework and I’m pretty tired.” You mumbled excuses. They hung around for a long time and you were very aware that either, Aiden had gone home without his bike or he was still upstairs and Scott was simply ignoring the fourth heartbeat in the house.

 

 

“Well I should probably get home before Dad’s shift starts or he’ll forget to eat.” Stiles said as the movie you had been watching finished. He poked Scott awake and the two of them said goodbye.

 

 

“You know I’ve been home and back those guys are really annoying.” The voice made you jump and you span around throwing the nearest thing you could grab.

 

 

Aiden raised an eyebrow as the tiny pillow thudded softly against his chest and looked down at it as it lay pathetically on the floor.

 

 

“Sorry you scared me.” You squeaked making him chuckle.

 

 

“Well good job on the defence thing you got going.” He mumbled as he closed in on you. He breathed in and closed his eyes as your heart beat quickened with each step he took and couldn’t help but groan as he could almost taste your arousal in the air.

 

 

“Um… Aiden what are you doing?” You asked nervously as he stalked you through the living room towards the kitchen.

 

“Nothing just seeing what you’ll do in a fight.” He gave you a cheeky grin before launching at you, knocking you off your feet and rolling as you fell so you landed on top of him.

 

 

“That was not ok Aiden you can’t jump on people cause you feel like it.” You giggled as he dropped his head onto the floor and rested a hand on your lower back.

 

“Well your pretty crappy at fighting… spatial awareness and balance just thought I’d help.” He said grabbing your fist that was in its way to thud on his solid chest.  
“So you could teach me?” You asked quietly. He raised his head and fixed you with a curious look.  
“Yeah if you want me to.” He smiled and jumped up, setting you on the ground and slowly headed through the large kitchen and too the back door.  
“Hey aren’t you going to teach me?” you asked as he stepped out into your garden.

“Yeah but your Mom’s home and my pack’s going to be wondering where I’ve been… I’ll see you at school.” He hesitated and turned to face you as your heard the lock on the front door click open, your eyes widened as a firm kiss was pressed to your lips and his hands ghosted the back of your head before pulling away and tapping the end of your nose.  
“Later (Y/N).” He mumbled before pulling the door shut behind him.


	32. Chapter 32

You looked up from your book to gaze out of the window and noticed that Aiden was staring at you. You blushed a deep red as he smiled, not his usual smirk paired with a wink, but a real smile.  
Deciding it probably didn’t mean anything you turned your attention back to the teacher who was droning on about something, becoming oblivious to the pair of eyes burning into your back.

“Hey (Y/N) um… Do you think you could help me catch up later, with the class…? I’m not really getting it.” Aiden asked as the bell rang and you hurried into the corridor. Scott and Stiles were watching over you nervously from the door way of the classroom they had just exited but you turned to face the nervous werewolf anyway.  
“Not really I don’t get it either.” You mumbled, blushing when his face dropped with disappointment.

“Well I kind of get it we could study… in the library, after school.” Aiden looked hopeful and you felt bad turning him down, he was always nice to you, despite his issues with Scott and the others and you did sort of have feelings for him.  
“Sure… but only because I owe you after I ran into you.” You mumbled. He chuckled as he recalled the last time he’d properly spoken to you and nodded.  
“I’ll see you after school.” He mumbled before spinning on his heels to jog up the corridor and catch up with Danny and Ethan.

*******************************************************************

“I don’t think I can go… what if he tries something while you guys aren’t here to protect me; I don’t want to die at school.” You grumbled. You’d convinced yourself not to go and you were now stood between Scott and Stiles who were trying to talk you into getting insider information on the Alpha pack.

 

“But we need you to go and talk to him, try and find out what you can… god he’ll tell you anything he is a guy and clearly he wants you so I don’t know rock your awkward nerdy look.” Stiles said putting his thumbs up and trying to look encouraging.  
“But that’s cruel and I do kind of like him I guess.” You sighed. Stiles’ demeanour immediately changed and he gave you the same ‘don’t date the enemy’ rant he’d given Scott after you all found out that the Argents were hunters.

“Just go what’s the worst that could happen?” Scott tried and failed epically at comforting you as the many thoughts of what the Alpha could do to you started you panicking again.  
“Fine, I’ll go and try investigating him.” You said with a pout that showed the boys you didn’t want to go through with it.

“Just repeat in your head… I don’t like Aiden he’s bad.” Stiles suggested, you grunted in response and turned down the now dark corridor that led to the library. None of you noticed Ethan and Aiden half hidden by shadows having heard the whole conversation.

“Told you she didn’t like you.” Ethan muttered once he was sure Scott had left the school and could no longer hear them. He left his brother rooted to the spot and deep in thought.

**************************************************************************************

Aiden’s nerves had gotten the better of him which was why, instead of sitting with you in the Library, he was hidden round a corner listening to your heart beat. He really had thought you liked him, your pulse quickened when he winked at you, you blushed whenever you caught him staring. He was so deep his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed you leaving the library until you screamed, making him jump.

“Oh my god Aiden, you scared the crap out of me… I thought you weren’t coming.” You gasped. His face was cold and angry, Aiden’s usually flirty smile was gone and for a moment you thought he was going to hit you.  
“You know for a moment I thought you were a nice girl and you were worth my time.” His eyes flashed red for a second and he stormed away from you.

“Wait Aiden… what are you… will you come back or stop walking so fast… I…” You gave up trying to talk to him when you realised he’d managed to make it out of the double doors of the school before you’d even reached the end of the corridor. You swallowed realised he must have heard the whole conversation you’d had with the boys and to be honest you couldn’t blame him for not talking to you.


	33. Chapter 33

“So this is the girl you keep sneaking off to see.” Ethan muttered as he caught up with his brother.  
“I don’t see her… just occasionally check she’s doing ok.” Aiden mumbled as he gazed over to where you were trying to read despite the several shoves or name callings of the people around you.

“Well as long as she doesn’t distract you from taking out Derek.” Ethan said with a shrug. Aiden hummed in response and had to clench his fists in his hands to stop himself reacting as someone hit you fit a football.  
“If you like her so much just tell her.” Ethan said looking back to his brother who sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“And say what, Hi I’m Aiden an Alpha werewolf judging by the affect you have on me you could be my mate… want to go out until my Alpha finds you and kills you?” Aiden snapped. He watched his brother roll his eyes and look at the girl once more before chuckling deviously.  
“Well Brother… guess I’ll do it for you.” Before Aiden could object Ethan had crossed over the field and was crouched in front of you, introducing himself as Aiden.


	34. Chapter 34

“And then Scott came out of nowhere and…. (Y/N)?” Stiles trailed off his rambling monologue when you were yanked into a room and he was left alone.

“Hello sweetheart.” Aiden chuckled as he lifted you up and slid his hands up your thighs.  
“Aiden I missed you.” You hummed and kissed him.  
“I know, I missed you to, I couldn’t get away from the family.” He smiled as if the best thing in the world was to hold you in his arms.  
He didn’t notice Kali watching, or that she’s hurried off. All he could think about was how he was finally holding you after too long away from you.

**********************************************

“Aiden welcome home.” Deucalion muttered as he strolled across the room and moved out of the way so Aiden could set his eyes on you, teary eyed and tied up, terror in your eyes an Aiden could feel himself breaking.  
“Please, no…” Aiden instantly begged.

“Did you think you could hide your mate from me?” Deucalion spat.  
“No… I was going to tell you I just…” Aiden trailed off when Kali’s claws pressed against your throat.  
“I understand how it is to have a mate, but if you don’t get rid of her, I’ll find a brutal Alpha and hand her over to him.” Deucalion threatened and Aiden reluctantly made his way over to you and pressed his head to your forehead.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N).” He whispered.  
“Aiden what’s happening?” You asked when his eyes began to glow.  
“He means it when he says he’ll find another Alpha, this is the only way I can keep you safe and you need to know I love you.” He didn’t hide the tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
“Stop it!” Ethan snapped as you gasped for air and the searing pain shot through both twins.

 

*****************************************************

“Aiden?” Mellissa asked as he found the boy asleep in the chair next to your bed.  
“I’m sorry… I fell asleep.” He grumbled.  
“I’m sure if you wanted to go home (Y/N) would understand if you wanted to go and get some rest.” Mellissa stroked his shoulders as he started to cry.  
“This is all my fault I can’t leave her.” He said and took your hand.

“Well thanks to you she’s not in pain.” She assured him and he placed a soft kiss on your forehead.  
“Will she wake up?” Aiden asked as if he had no hope for a good answer.  
“It’s too early to know.” She didn’t want to hurt him but it was the truth and he seemed to appreciate it.


	35. Chapter 35

Aiden slumped into the chair next to your bed, every week he would sit by your side, in a month he’d yet to see anyone else there than some of the McCall pack. 

“Aiden, here, you need to eat.” Melissa smiled and handed him a sandwich from the canteen. 

“Thanks, has her family come to see her?” He asked curiously. “I called her mom, but she’s on holiday somewhere and hasn’t come back yet.” Melissa sighed, clearly disliking your mother. 

“Is she getting better?” He asked after a moments silence. 

“She’s healing, there’s still no response but she’ll be ok.” She rubbed his shoulder as he tucked your hair behind your ear and lent over to kiss your forehead. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can avoid my pack.” Aiden mumbled as she went to leave. 

“Talk to Scott, he’ll help.” She offered with a smile as he finished the sandwich while keeping a close eye on you.

***************************************************************************

“So she’s been in here before you got to Deucalion and her mother still hasn’t come home?” John sighed as the pack crowded into the room to keep Aiden company. 

 

“Yes, and Aiden hasn’t left her once.” Melissa muttered back. 

“The twins seem nice, you might want to drop in a hint that she’s old enough to live alone, or with someone else… she’s a sweet girl.” John shook his head and waved goodbye to Stiles before heading out of the hospital. 

It took another three weeks before you started to move, two days later you were awake, and you were heading home after another month. 

 

“Thank you for staying with me Aiden.” You whispered as he stroked your hair, silently furious that your mother had taken an extended holiday and only told Melissa when she angrily phoned her. 

“You know if you wanted, you could come live with Ethan and I, our place isn’t big, but it’d be perfect for us.” Aiden offered shyly as you smiled, not saying anything. 

“You don’t have to make up for hurting me Aiden, Melissa’s told me how much you helped me and how long you waited for me to wake up and Scott explained everything.” You mumbled as you fiddled with your fingers. 

“I’m not making up for hurting you, nothing I ever do will make it up to you… I just want to know you’re safe and have someone to protect you.” He admitted with an awkward chuckle. 

“I can look after myself.” You sighed and poked his chest. 

“I know, but you shouldn’t have to.” Aiden mumbled as he hugged you tightly. “I love you.” you said suddenly and he froze, staring at you for a moment before grinning. 

“I love you too, so much… I’m so sorry that I hurt you.” Aiden sighed, glancing downwards.

“Ethan explained what would have happened if you hadn’t.” You said, breaking the sudden silence. “I’m sorry that you had to hurt me to keep me safe.” 

“Please don’t say you’re sorry.” He rubbed his eyes when you gave him a gentle smile. “I promise for the rest of my life I’m going to make this up to you.” 

“So, I have a guard wolf for the rest of my life?” You joked. Aiden only smiled and nodded sheepishly.


	36. Chapter 36

Your scent was off and Isaac had no idea why, but the new smell was making him jealous. He tried to place the scent for days, he knew it, he’d smelt it before but he just couldn’t figure out where.

 

“Hey Isaac what’s up.” You hummed as he met you at his locker.

 

“Nothing much, did you get a new perfume?” He asked as you frowned at him.

 

“No… why are you planning on changing yours?” You teased as he waited for you to grab your P.E bag and followed you to the changing rooms.

 

“Seriously (Y/N), you smell different and I don’t like it.” He huffed and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Well I wasn’t that keen on your huge grumpy Alpha but I got used to him!” You squeaked and dove into the girls changing rooms so he couldn’t ask you anything else.

******************************************************************

Isaac stopped to let you catch up as he tied his lace, cocking his head when the scent hit him, but this time it wasn’t coming from you, in fact it smelt like you’d recently rubbed up against whatever it was.

 

“Tired already Lahey?” Aiden joked as he passed him and Isaac’s eyes widened.

 

“(Y/N)!” you were jerked to a stop by Isaac grabbing your arm and spinning you to face him.

 

“Yes, what is it, you sound like whatever it is, is super important!” You babbled and he growled, making you jump a little.

 

“An alpha twin, really… of all the werewolves you could have picked.

 

“Isaac…” You started but he was too deep in his rant to notice you.

 

“No wonder she picked me, you just go on, forever don’t you?” Aiden teased as he hopped down off a ledge and joined the two of you.

 

“You know what, you can just stay with him, I don’t care.” Isaac snapped and started stomping off.

 

“Isaac wait!” You yelled but he’d already left you alone.

 

“Seeing as we’re not doing anything we could go hook up over that way, it’s out of sight from the track.” Aiden offered and you rolled your eyes.

 

“What’d you do, he hasn’t figured it out for ages?” You snapped and Aiden reluctantly pulled your scarf from under his jacket.

 

“He probably thought I’d been marked by you… you know like a bear rubbing against a tree.” He pointed out and you snatched the scarf back.

 

“This is just hooking up, nothing more so don’t you go picking on my friends.” You snapped and stalked towards the school in hopes of finding Isaac before something made him lose it.


	37. Chapter 37

You screamed and the group turned to face you. You hadn’t meant to scream but you just watched your best friends massacre your pack and they’d almost turned on you.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Aiden called as you turned and crashed into him.

 

“We can’t hurt her!” Ethan yelped from behind you as you squirmed and tried to escape from Aiden who was determined to calm you down despite what you’d seen them do.

“Let go of me Aiden!” you begged and his grip loosened.

“I swear, I’m not crazy!” He started to explain but you didn’t want to hear it.

“If you can’t calm her she goes the way the rest of your pack did.” A cold voice snapped and Aiden sighed as his grip tightened again and he began to mumble soothing words to you.


	38. Chapter 38

“You sure they’re here?” Ethan asked as Aiden paced the halls and searched for the source of the smell.

“I’m telling you they were just here.” He growled and stopped outside a cupboard.

“Maybe your mate’s the janitor.” Ethan joked until he heard a snuffling from inside. “Well open it up see who it is.”

When he opened it Aiden’s heart clenched and he smiled at you. "I’ve been waiting a long time for you." He muttered softly and crouched down next to you.

“I don’t have any lunch money, already spent it.” You wiggled your sandwich to prove your point and he shook his head.

“You’re my mate and… I’m a werewolf.” Aiden told you and Ethan flinched when he saw your eyes widen. “I swear, I’m not crazy!”

“Well…” You hummed and glanced to the book that was sat in your lap, blushing when Aiden spotted he typical werewolf on the front cover. “Prove it.”


End file.
